


Captive

by kenipads



Category: H2OVanoss - Fandom, Minicat - Fandom, Vanlirious
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Fugitives, M/M, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenipads/pseuds/kenipads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you love a killer?<br/>Evan is a private investigator who FBI sought his expertise in tracking down a Fugitive.During his mission he got shot by the infamous serial killer.He met a hunter who saved him and helped back to his feet.<br/>Who is this stranger and what is his relation to the fugitive.that for me to know and for Evan to find out.<br/>This story is inspired by Hostage a book written by Kay Hooper.although it's a different plot but the work and ideas are from her book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Him and his dog are well trained,well organized,and acute

Evan Fong could see his breath misting before his face in the moonlight.It's mid-December,this year it seem colder than ever.Many Magnolia trees that normally showed off colorful flowers in different shades of pink,were already covered and glittering with frost.

"Shit."He paused and leaned against a big tree,hissing as he adjusted the makeshift bandage around his upper thigh.The bullet was grinding painfully against his bone,making it painful to move.

Slowing the bleeding was the best option.Ignoring the agonizing pain,he concentrated on controlling his breathing so he could listen better.

He couldn't hear the dog any longer.That was something.Whether it signaled an end to the pursuit or only a pause was the question rewinding in his mind.It was well passed midnight;the bastard might well has decided that his wounded quarry wouldn't get far,the waiting for daylight to resume the chase was the best bet.

Or he could push himself to find a way out of this dense forest.Evan knew more than one careless hiker and quite a few federal fugitives,never to be seen again.Even with dogs and daylight,tracking someone across this treacherous terrain would be difficult;making the attempt at night was something even the locals would consider suicidal.

Evan pushed himself away from the tree and continued on,using a thick broken stick he had found.The terrain didn't exactly lend itself to limp along with a nice,steady rhythm.Just keeping himself upright was taking more effort and energy than he liked.

The ground he'd have to cover probably included an extra mile or two at least to reach safety,and that was assuming he could even last long enough to make his journey.

His mind instinctively calculated,and he tried to ignore the odds of his success.he is wounded,although it's not mortal.he lost a lot of blood and need medical attention.And he lost most of his gear,including water.Thankfully he still has his weapon.

He checked the magazine to find only four bullets left.

"Great."The bastard would probably come after him loaded for a bear.

Bears.Don't think about bears.

This area isn't well-known for bears activity but wolves.That's different.These woods are named after them.'Wolverine Forest' This area was repopulated with once-threatened with extinction wolves.

Just great.

He paused again to rest.leaning against another tree,panting for air.he had the uneasy feeling that he had lost more blood than he had originally thought,and that was why he was having trouble focusing.why he was light-headed and his breathing was more like panting

"Taking the scenic route?"A sarcastic voice startled him

Evan found himself staring at the end of a shotgun,all too clear under the moon light.He actually had to force himself to left his gaze from the barrels and focus on the man holding the weapon.

"Taking the scenic route?"The stranger repeated,his tone was calm.The angle made it impossible for Evan to see his face.

Could it be the killer?no he couldn't be or else he would've shot me by now.

The guy worn washed out jeans and a warm jacket with fur-rimmed hood pulled up,covering most of his face.

If Evan had two strong legs under him,he would've probably handled the situation differently.The giddiness was getting worse.

"Ran into some troubles hiking."Evan spoke with difficulty.

In the same calm tone,the man said."yeah,people often run into bullets all the time here.Especially when it's miles away off the hiking trails and on a private land."

There was no hint of sarcasm or hostility in his tone,just a monotone,bored one.Evan even in his daze state noticed the important point."How do you know that it's a bullet wound?I might have fallen or...something."

The stranger answered his question with another one."That gun comes with a badge?"

Evan wondered how he could see his handgun,since it was in a shoulder holster inside his zipped jacket."Sort of."

The barrels of the shotgun lifted until they were pointed at his face."Either you have a badge or you don't."

His voice still calm and somehow warm.It made Evan feel relaxed when he should feel threatened.

"Private investigator."He said,hoping he wasn't slurring his syllables in his haste to get the words out."Licensed.hired to locate and escaped fugitive."He added.

"Escaped from where?"

"Uh...Carolina.Federal custody in North Carolina."

"And,they sent a civilian after him?"There was a faint hint of amusement in his voice.

"Not at first.I mean....there were state cops and FBI and maybe marshals,I don't know.Bunch of people.Tracking dogs,but he gave them the slip.And in these mountains....Well,fugitives have gone missing pretty must forever."

"So,you were hired."

"yeah,I'm good at this sort of thing."Evan muttered,wryly aware of the irony that drove him to add."Usually."

"And did you locate him?"

Evan had to think about that for a minute.Just because he had a gun in his face,it didn't mean he had to tell him everything.In fact,It actually meant he shouldn't tell him anything.

Evan eyed the stranger carefully.Still couldn't see his face because of that hood.The idea of him being the fugitive crossed his mind again,but the fact this man was acting indifferent about the situation didn't add up.

"Yeah."He heard himself say."It was supposed to be find and report,that's all.Sneaky bastard slipped behind me when I was waiting for it to get dark enough for me to leave without being seen.After that,I was just trying to get away from him and his dog."

"Delirious."The stranger said as a confirmation.

Evan thought that this guy wasn't providing information so much as probing to find out what he knew."You know him because you are neighbors?"

The guy nodded and looked around the terrain,scanning the surrounding before looking down at Evan."There aren't many of us up here at this time of year.So I noticed him when he got here."

"And why are you out at this time?"Evan was curious about this guy.If he knew that Delirious was nearby,why didn't he report him?and why was he roaming in the dark when a serial killer was on the loose.

"I heard gun shots.And the whole area is posted no hunting.Besides which,it wasn't a rifle fire I heard."

Evan wondered why now he was aiming the shotgun above his head again,and realized only then,that he was sliding slowly down against the tree.

"Shots.uh-huh.Those would have been him shooting at me,and me...returning fire.I wasn't supposed to shoot him,so...I didn't try to hit him...but he didn't give the same courtesy."He shook his head to try clearing his vision."Shit."

A sigh misted in the air in front of the face that he couldn't make out,the stranger lowered his shotgun."God,you're heavy.And it's going to be a bitch getting you back to my place."

"Are we going to your place?That...sounds like...a plan."

"A plan that would work better if you don't pass out along the way."

"Me?..."Evan chuckled faintly."..pass out?Nah.I'm...fine.Just need to rest a little...while.And...I'll be...a...okay."

The guy bent toward him,and he tried really hard to see his face.But all he caught was the glowing blue of his eyes.

You've got ways to go before you're A-okay,pal.

It was the last thing he remembered wondering if that had been his thought or the stranger's.


	2. Chapter Two

Evan woke up to his phone ringing.The cheerful ringtone sounded more like thunder rumbling in his ears.He groaned and reached with his hand aimlessly to the night stand until he found it.He squint one eye open to see Craig's name flashing as the caller ID.

"Craig.what the heck man...It's...."He pulled the phone back to check the time,only to find that it was later than the usual time he wakes up in.He knew staying awake the whole night studying that damn case was a bad idea,but he did it anyway.He was so excited about closing that case,he didn't even care about how tired he was until he finished and emailed all the papers to the FBI chief"Nevermind.What is it?"He sat up and listened to his friend frantically talk about turning on the TV.

He groaned and reached over for the remote that he didn't touch in days,for how busy he was.He turned the TV on and switched to the news channel.The camera showed a live feed with a mob of people holding signs and flyers in front of the police station.The reporter came in view talking about how people happily chanting and praising the police for catching that serial killer.The one that spread terror around the city for three years.

That was all thanks to Evan,but of course he always worked behind the scenes and never asked for praise.

Evan wondered how those people found out that he got caught.They brought him to the station yesterday night.That was why he worked the whole night to finish his paperwork.

News really do travel fast.

The police department door opened and an army of police officers spread over to stop the people from swarming over the killer.The camera man zoomed in on the killer,who still had his mask on.

I guess,no one could take it away.

The police told Evan yesterday,that they couldn't identify him by his fingerprints.And that no one dared approaching him and attempt to remove that damn mask.They even gave him the handcuffs to restrain him because they feared their lives,but not his apparently.

The guy got out of the front door like some badass.He strolled proudly with his head held high,glancing left and right at the terrified people around him.The mob gone quiet,the reporter as well stood there stunned unable to form words coherently.

He for sure looked scary.

He stood near the police armored truck and glanced back at the mob one more time,before getting in the back of the vehicle.

"There you have it..."The reporter went on still looking a bit agitated."...The infamous killer is being deported to an unknown location under the federal custody of North Carolina."

Evan lowered the sound down when he heard Craig calling for him."Yes.I've watched it."

"That was thanks to you...listen.I will call you back when they bring him here."

"Sure."He halfheartedly mumbled.To tell the truth,Evan didn't want anything to do with that guy anymore.The way he carried himself yesterday,made Evan feel uneasy.

He tracked him as they asked him to do,and he found him sitting on a bench in the public park.It was dark,around eight in the evening.The park was empty.Evan thought that it was the perfect opportunity to catch him.He was about to call the police for back up,since he was alone and it will be a pain in the ass to handle this guy by himself.To his surprise,the killer glanced back at him.The unsettling hockey mask made it impossible for him to see his expression.

Was it surprise or shock?Evan wondered.Or was it a knowing look about my existence?

He heard him sigh heavily and looked back,staring again at the empty play ground.Evan debated whether to approach him or wait.One thing for sure he knew he should do,and that was to pull out his handgun and aimed it at him.He didn't want to be jumped by a lunatic psycho and become an addition to his grim collection.

"Hands up!"He shouted at the guy,who didn't even flinch or move an inch.He sat there glaring at the swing that its chains kept creaking each time the wind blew.

A chilling feeling hit Evan to the bone.The killer didn't seem to care or feel threatened at all.Evan tried to make out what color are his eyes but it was dark,and the two holes on his mask were too deep for him to determine their color.

He felt relieved when he saw cops coming from every corner.They all started yelling orders at the guy who didn't even glance at them.His eyes were glued on that swing.His breathing sounded calm and his stance was relaxed.Evan wondered if this guy wanted to be caught and had enough of spreading terror.

The killer stood up,making all the officers take steps back.One of them handed Evan the cuffs and asked him to use them.He wanted to argue with them but that wasn't the time.He just carefully approached the guy who extended his hands for him to put them on.To say Evan was shocked was an understatement.

"Turn around...hands behind your back."He commanded and the man complied.He reached over and touched the man's hands who grunted a sound like a moan.Evan didn't want to question or contemplate anymore about it.He cuffed him tightly and let the now relieved officers handle him.

The day went by and Evan from time to time he checked his phone.He had that uneasy feeling that something bad will happen.He tried to take his mind out of it by playing video games,but it wasn't helping when some die hard fans of that psycho,were roaming the game in his bone-chilling costume.It was just a normal blue hoodie and a hockey mask,but people named it after him.

'Delirious.'

Evan always wondered how did this guy got that name.He had been told that he has one of the craziest and creepiest laughter,that echoed every night he claimed a victim.Alarming the people nearby that he hit again.

It was weird how they couldn't find a record of his existence.The fact that he worked alone and committed all those crimes by himself,was really disquieting.Although Evan never witnessed his crime scenes or have seen his victims,he believed his friends when they told him that it was brutal.

The phone went off again startling Evan with a jolt.He hastily swiped the screen and answered the caller.

"Craig?"

"He...he's gone,Evan."

 

Evan realized he was waking up even before he could force his eyelids to open.Because he smelled coffee.It smelled wonderful.

He had no idea how long he'd been out,but his stomach felt empty and when he was finally able to open his eyes.The lids practically scrapped across the corneas.

He'd been out for a while.Quite a while.

"More than twenty-four hours.It's around dawn.On Sunday."

He blinked several times,turning this voice in his mind.

Ah!the stranger in the woods.The one with the shotgun.

Evan began to push himself up onto his elbows,biting back a groan as his leg throbbed in protest.He was covered with a blanket but could feel the constriction of the bandage around his upper thigh.

A pillow was stuffed behind his head and shoulders,and a steaming cup placed in his hands."You shouldn't move very much just yet."The caring and gentle voice of the stranger rang in his ears."You've already lost a lot of blood,and I had to dig pretty deep to get that bullet out."

He had to dig?!

"You're lucky,though.The bullet was right up next to the bone but hadn't damaged it as far as I could tell."

When Evan was able to focus,he found his back to him as he poured himself a cup of coffee.All he could tell was how slim yet masculine his figure was.He could tell that there were some muscles under his thin sweater and close-fitting jeans.The guy had a shoulder length ebony black thick hair,and he could see a tattoo on the left side of his neck.

Tearing his gaze from him,he looked around to find himself in what appeared to be the main room of a log cabin.He could see a hallway with two closed doors.A couple of oil lamps as well as battery-powered lights scattered around.The main room was divided by a long wooden table into two halves.A kitchen and a comfortable living room.

Evan was on a comfortable,soft and warm couch.

The place was warm with a big stone fireplace,colorful rugs scattered on the planked wood floor.A hunting trophy.The head of a bear,was mounted above the fireplace.It was the only sign that this might be a hunter's cabin.

Remembering the coffee in hand,he lifted it and took a cautious sip.As he savored the strong taste he preferred,he caught a glimpse of movement from the corner of his eye and turned his head.

A dog lied on a thick bear rug near the door.Watching him fixedly.

A very white dog as the snow that was covering the terrain outside.The dog looked heavily muscled.

A husky?No,it's definitely a wolf.Didn't the killer had a wolf looking dog,as well?

It was dark when Evan met the killer's dog but it was visible that his fur was a clear color.Or maybe his mind was playing tricks on him,because if this guy was the killer,why would he save him and tend his wounds?

"His name is Lucky."The guy said.

Evan looked at him,now facing him and got struck by how beautiful he was.There was something unreal about him.A faintly freckled face with delicate features,almost feminine like.Cerulean blue eyes that complemented his tan complexion.

He guessed he was in his late twenties,early thirties.

"I snooped while you were out."He stated,his voice calm."Checked your ID,assuming it's real."

"It is."

"Okay,Evan Fong.Your wallet and gun are in the drawer of that end table beside the couch.Your jeans are soaking in the tub;I managed to get them off without doing any more damage than the bullet has already done,but they were blood soaked at the way down to the hem."

Evan,suddenly very conscious of being in a t-shirt and briefs.Tried not to think about him stripping his unconscious form.He had,after all,taken care of his wound.

"With this chilly weather and without a dryer,the jeans won't be wearable anytime soon.Luckily for you,there is a trunk with my friend's clothes,and I think there are some things that will fit you well enough."

He took a sip of his coffee,licking his lips afterwards,sucking the delicious coffee.Making them grew redder than before.He grinned showing off his pearly white teeth and held out a hand for Evan to shake.

"I'm Jonathan,by the way."His hand was delicately soft,not as Evan assumed a hunter's hand would be."This is my friend's place.We usually come here to hunt,but I needed some time alone.So I came here to spend Christmas and probably new year as well..."He paused."...With a stressful job,breaks are a good idea.I come here for solitude and tranquility.December is generally very peaceful and uneventful here.This year,not so much."

"Sorry."Evan apologized.

"Well,you didn't start the trouble,as far as I can tell.It appears that Delirious did,when he took up residence here."

"I meant to ask you earlier.Why didn't you call the cops?"Evan asked the question that bothered him the most.

"Out here?we take care of our own problems.He wants to be left alone,and he made sure everyone in the area knows it,by shooting fire on whoever came close to his territory.So he'll be left alone."

"But he is dangerous."Evan stated the obvious angrily.

In a nonchalant tone,Jonathan replied with a shrug."Bears are dangerous.Snakes can be dangerous.Escaped felons are quite likely dangerous.Private investigators who carry guns are probably dangerous."He paused and took a sip of his hot coffee,repeating the same motion he did before,but this time time he grazed his bottom lip with his teeth.Evan didn't know why he couldn't tear his eyes away from those plump lips.Everything was in a slow motion for him.The way his lip parted and how his tongue flicked the left side swiftly catching the few drops of coffee,then making sure that he got everything by sweeping with his teeth on his bottom lip,that looked swollen.The angelic voice snapped him back.Jonathan looked indifferent and Evan hoped that he didn't notice that he was gazing at his lips."This is a dangerous place.Most of us like it that way.Living with danger can make you feel alive in a way nothing else can."

Evan happened to agree with that.In fact the thrill of danger was what made him choose this profession as a career.

"I thought it was best to let you sleep,but you must be starving by now."He stood up and took the empty cup from Evan's hand."Food is ready.You should eat,then probably sleep some more."

He watched the slender,yet masculine figure walk to the kitchen and pulled out a plate from the cupboard."You don't mind staying alone?"Jonathan glanced back at him and Evan shook his head.He wanted to ask so many questions but he resorted to keep quiet for now.The guy didn't seem to trust him yet.Evan didn't trust him either and doubted that he'd answer his questions truthfully.

"I will take Lucky and go check on Delirious."Jonathan stated bluntly.

"Seriously?!"Evan stammered."Don't go near him or he would shoot you."Jonathan just gave him a stern look and muttered."I am a hunter,you know.I can sneak on him without him knowing about my existence."

Like you sneaked up on me.Evan wanted to say but he bit his tongue,to not say something that will provoke this stranger.Who was for now a suspect of being the notorious killer.Even though he helped him and kept him alive.It didn't mean that he was not the one he was tracking.This guy could be in some sadistic shit and wanted to keep him alive to toy with him.

Maybe I should let him leave and get out of this cabin to check the surroundings.I can pretty much remember how the cabin Delirious was hiding in looked like.Just one look was enough to clear my doubts.

Jonathan didn't seem to notice,or just wasn't bothered by his silence.He merely said."Your food is served.Eat and get some sleep.Give your body time to heal.The sun will be up in a bit,so I'll try to get to his hideout before it's gets bright."

He grabbed his jacket and put it on.He turned before leaving and eyed Evan carefully."Don't try to leave.You may get lost and hurt in the process,maybe even killed."His tone was calm yet firm,making Evan's stomach drop and his face grew more pale than it already was.

Jonathan whistled for his dog,whose ears perked up and averted his glare from Evan and stood up next the door in anticipation.They both left and Evan felt himself panic.The way Jonathan spoke sounded like a threat.

A click was heard,made Evan jump.

Did he just locked the door?


	3. Chapter Three

Evan didn't care about the food that it was getting cold on the table.He didn't care about his leg that it was protesting in pain.He was in such panic state that he blocked all his senses and limped through the cabin,looking for a way out.

He checked the bathroom that had no window.His pants were indeed soaking in the tub changing the clear color of water to a crimson red.He checked the second door to find it locked.The window in the living room was locked or jammed because he couldn't get it to budge.

He sighed defeated and eyed the room warily.He remembered what Jonathan told him about the end table and he checked it,to find that he said the truth and the drawer had his wallet and his gun.He checked the pistol quickly to find all his four bullets were still there.He chuckled happily relieved that he still had something to defend himself with.He quickly hid it under the pillow and checked the food that was served on the table.

It could be poisoned but his stomach growled violently and he would need energy to run if it got to that extent.

The stew was incredibly good.Evan savored every ingredient it contained.Jonathan was a great cook for a guy.He felt full after finishing his meal and little drowsy as well.He cleaned the table and walked to the small kitchen,only to feel his feet wobble.The room started spinning around and he reached for anything to sustain his balance,only failing miserably and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

He drugged me.He whispered sleepily.

 

Evan Fong shifted slightly on the couch,adjusting his leg,which was propped on the end of the couch and resting on a pillow,trying to find a comfortable position.

"I told you to rest not to move around the cabin and open up your wound."Came the calm and cold voice that made Evan jolt a bit in surprise.His leg had a fresh bandage that he just noticed and he wasn't wearing a shirt this time.

"If you didn't drug me,I wouldn't fall my ass off to the floor."He retorted and Jonathan looked amused by the smirk on his face.

"If I didn't give you the medicine,your injury would've gotten infected.Is it my fault that you are so nosy?"

Evan ignored the question."Look,we both know that I need to get on my feet and mobile as soon as possible."

It was already afternoon,and Evan was more than little disgruntled that he'd slept through the morning totally against his will.He tried to keep his discomfort and wary to a minimum around him,but the fear of what was coming made it impossible.

Jonathan had a firm gaze on him,that made Evan look away awkwardly.

"So did you find out anything?"He tried to assure Jonathan that he didn't suspect him.

The other one just hummed and didn't go into details.

"so?"

Jonathan just shrugged and handed Evan a shirt"He is still at his cabin.He seems like he forgot about you,or he just didn't think you would've survived.What matters is that he isn't outside looking for you which gives me time to fix my truck and take you to the sheriff's office."

His expression was emotionless as usual but his eyes held something that Evan couldn't put a finger on.Was it hurt?or was it sincerity?Whatever it was,it made Evan reconsider his doubts.Maybe this was all a coincidence that rose his suspicion.So far,this guy hadn't done anything wrong,except from helping him,feeding him and nourishing him to heal.

"Did I thank you for digging that bullet out."Evan asked watching him.

His expression remained serene when he glanced at him."A couple of times,but you were pretty out of it,especially after I gave you something for the pain."He giggled and it was so melodic in Evan's ears.

"You even said that my tattoos look hot..."The smile on his face took Evan off guard and made a certain rush fill his body.

Evan chuckled awkwardly."Really?!"

"Ah uh."Jonathan hummed with a goofy grin."And you started singing Y.M.C.A while I was giving you a sponge bath."

Evan felt really embarrassed and looked away from Jonathan's intense gaze,mumbling an apology.

"What are you apologizing for.."Jonathan said with a smirk."...you have a very sexy voice."He winked when Evan looked up,then stood up walking toward the kitchen.Evan felt his whole body heating up at this man's words.

Was he flirting?

"Are you sure that Delirious won't cause us any problems?"He asked trying to cover for his embarrassment.Evan noticed how Jonathan's body stiffened at the mention of Delirious.Either he was hiding something?or he was really him?

"I told you.There was no sign of him venturing to the outside,so we're safe."

"A monster like him,is unpredictable."Evan stated and Jonathan turned to look at him with a blank,cold stare that sent shiver through his body.The friendly aura was demeaned and replaced by hostility.

"If you don't mind me asking.Why is he a monster?Why is he different than all those killers out there?"

How did the mood changed from platonic flirting to threatening hostility,Evan would never know.He just said what he truly believed in,and somehow it offended his host.

Jonathan was really making it difficult for him to not suspect him.

"All killers are monsters.Someone who coldly takes away an innocent life,is a ruthless beast that needs to be banished from this earth."

Jonathan expression turned stoic again."I totally agree,Evan,and he should but did you wonder why the police asked you only to track and report?Why they specifically requested you not to kill him?"

Evan really never thought about it.It was odd that they kept insisting on that point.

Don't hurt a killer,a felon and a fugitive.

It was an odd request and Evan didn't contemplate on it before,but now that Jonathan point it out,It seemed really odd.And not to forget the fact that they didn't share the killer's crime files.Craig and Tyler always said something about how they were too busy to fish it out,or it was too brutal for Evan's 'innocent' eyes to see.Evan looked at Jonathan who was now preparing something in the kitchen and rubbed his head furiously trying to figure out what was the story of this man.This guardian angel that saved him from imminent death.The stranger that offered him his place,his food and medical supplies and asked nothing in return.Yet,being this mysterious and shady about the whole story of Delirious,made it totally hard to clear him out from being a suspect.

Evan closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind.All he needed now,was to think carefully about the case.Find something that could prove this man's innocence.He had no idea why he wanted so bad to prove that Jonathan wasn't the killer.Maybe because this man did nothing but being nice the whole time or probably because he took a liking to him as a friend.Maybe even after this whole ordeal,they could become good friends.

He opened his eyes when he heard a dog barking outside.It was a dog,not a wolf.He looked at Jonathan with wide googly eyes.Fearing that maybe Delirious decided it was time to look for him after all.Jonathan didn't look fazed.He watched how he calmly wiped his hand in a kitchen cloth before looking out of the jammed window to see who was it.His body tensed a bit and he turned to look at Evan with the same dark gaze."I am going to see who is it.Don't you dare move.I don't want to comeback and find your leg all bloody again."

The commanding tone made Evan swallow thickly.He watched how he turned off the burner and slid into his warm jacket before leaving through the front door with his wolf following.He didn't hear the click this time which meant that Jonathan didn't lock the door.His curiosity amplified and he bit his thumb nervously.He could just give it a quick peek and see his whereabouts,maybe even clear his suspicions and prove this guy's purity by looking outside the cabin.He wore the shirt that Jonathan gave him and looked around for any pants if they were laid out for him,but there was none.He carefully pushed his leg away from its comfort,grunting once his leg touched the ground and limped all the way to the living room window.

There was only snow that could be seen and thick Forrest trees that would get even the best of trackers lost among them.He reached for the door knob with a shaky hand.

What if Jonathan came back now and found me trying to snoop around?He thought,but he didn't let it discourage his curiosity.He pushed the wooden door open.The frost bite that bruised his skin made him let out a shuddered breath.His whole body shivered and it was so hard for him not to close the door and go back to the warmth of his blanket.There was a small porch with a wooden swing and three steps to the frosty ground.He took few steps outside to the porch and studied his surrounding.Except for the wood chopper and a frozen well,nothing seemed to clear Evan's doubts.It was the same place he saw Delirious hiding in.Could it be that this place had cabins that looked alike?

He kept trying to check for other things that could give him an idea about the man's sincerity.He walked to the left of the porch and there he saw it.The same yellow axe wedged in the tree trunk.The same place Delirious left it when he spotted him.He gulped loudly and shivered.This time it wasn't from the icily cold weather.The shiver that ran through his body,was sheer fear knowing that he has been a guest of Delirious this whole time.

In panic,Evan started limping hastily toward the door.He needed to get his gun and prepare for a fight for his life.Although Jonathan looked slim,he sure that he had some muscles.His figure was built like an athletic swimmer and it was going to be a hard brawl that Evan needed to win.He scolded himself while walking inside.

I should always believe my guts.He told himself.I knew he was Delirious and yet kept proving myself wrong.

You Idiot.

He reached for his gun and of course it wasn't there.Jonathan may have found it and hid it someplace else.He cursed himself for being stupid and following his hunger that had him feel vulnerable,losing consciousness for the guy to find his gun.He looked around,and just now he noticed that the front door wasn't the only door that Jonathan left unlocked,but the second door in the cabin was now unlocked and ajar.He strolled towards it,his leg protesting in pain from the hectic movement.His clean white bandage,now had a red spot on it.The stitches were definitely open now but he couldn't care.He needed to get out or find a way to defend himself.

He pushed the second door open.To reveal a cozy bedroom.A simple blue bedding,a small closet and a dresser.He checked the drawers of the dresser for something to hold as a weapon,but there was nothing but boxers and briefs.The second one had socks and a pair of broken handcuffs.He grabbed them and studied them.They sure didn't look any kind of kinky handcuffs that some freaks with weird fetishes would buy in a sex store.The handcuffs looked real and by the damage,he was sure as hell,these were real cuffs.NC police department cuffs.

He closed the drawers and looked through the closet.He found sweat pants that looked big enough to fit him.He hurriedly put them on and grabbed a jacket that looked warm for this weather.Behind the jacket was the blue hoodie that Delirious was famous by.There was no doubt that this man was the killer.Not Like Evan doubted himself this time.Just seeing that axe made it clear for him.He checked under the pillows and the bed,hoping to find his gun and gave up once he heard the barking again.Muffled voices accompanied that canine sound.He approached the bedroom window and listened to the conversation that was between Jonathan and another guy.

"Thanks for your help,son.Anyway,I will leave you to your serenity.If you hear anything or see the man I told you about,please come find me."

"Don't worry,Sheriff.I am hoping that investigator is alright.And if there is anything to help you with,please don't feel shy to ask."

The word Sheriff ranged in Evan's head,cutting deep through his conscious.The police were looking for him.For sure Craig had sent people to find him after he didn't report,and this asshole was keeping him in the dark.He didn't want to ponder anymore and get himself killed.He opened the curtains and saw the receding figure of the sheriff walking to his truck.Jonathan standing with his back to the window with his wolf right by his side.He knew his screams would be futile from here and by the time he'd get out the sheriff would be gone,but he could sure try.

He limped to the front door and heard the rumbling of the truck.He was already sweating from all the hard activity that he forced his leg to,and stepped outside to the snow with his bare feet.There was no time for him to register the pain when he heard a click and the metal claw puncture his soft skin,for sure breaking through the bone of his foot.He screamed like an animal when he gets trapped,crying an eerie sound that sent shivers to any human soul.A cry that proved nothing but the fear the animal was experiencing knowing that his time had come.

The bear trap clapped his leg,confining his movement.The pain was itself indescribable.Evan felt his throat become dry and tasted iron in his mouth,by how hard he bit his tongue to suppress the pain.To his demise he heard the truck leaving,the growling of the wolf behind him and the cold sinister voice of his kidnapper.

"Now,Evan.What do you think I should do to you?"


	4. Chapter Four

Evan had drifted in and out for some time he couldn't measure.Sometimes painful things were being done to him.Sometimes voices talked to him,one of them rather harsh and impatient.And sometimes there was just peace broken only by mechanical-sounding clicks and whirs and beeps.

And an occasional soft whisper that was unfamiliar.

He had no idea how long he'd been out of it,and he was a bit fuzzy on the events that occurred before he had lost consciousness.

I was in my hockey practice.I was getting violent and shoved Tom harshly.Because I was dumb thinking that his best friend will not retaliate.I was hit with something sharp.And then....My heart constricted in my chest.I was on a stretcher?Long way to....a Hospital.I think.What then?Don't remember.

When he finally forced open his eyes,the first thing he realized was that a kid was lying beside him on the bed.The hospital bed.The kid was mostly alongside his legs,with his small head on his lap.

He moved his hand,finding just enough energy to lift it and place it on the silky chocolate brown short hair that belonged to the obviously sleeping kid,by how his chest rose in a rhythmic and calm breaths.Soft snores could be heard coming from him.

"Hey,"

The little kid stirred in his sleep before letting out a cute yawn then turning his stunned gaze to Evan.

"Thank god."The kid gasped."I thought that you'll never wake up."

Evan didn't recognize the kid and he was astonished by how beautiful he looked.Long thick eyelashes that complemented his big crystal blueish eyes.Freckled cheeks that beautified his sun-kissed skin.Rosy pulp lips that were creased revealing deep dimples.

Then,there was that contagious and addicting giggle when he saw the confusion on Evan's face.He looked goofy but in a cute way.And as teenage,straight kid,he was well aware that he shouldn't find another boy adorable,nor should he stare in admiration savoring the stranger kid's good looks.

"I am sorry.I know that you don't know me but....we kind of have been roommates for two weeks now,and I didn't find someone to talk to...so my mind got busy with how you'll sound when you will speak.How great your laughter would be when I will tell you my silly jokes,and how long it'll take you to get annoyed by me."He let out another giggle in the end that made Evan chuckle at how cute that giggle was.How musical it sounded.

The kid looked younger than him.If he would have guessed his age,It would be around seven to ten years old,which confused Evan even more.He was sure that he never met the kid and he was definitely sure,he would remember someone like him if he was in his school.

The giggle died but the smile still painted on the kid's face.He sat up and folded his legs under him.

"I am Janey."The boy said with a gleeful smile.

Janey?A girl?

There was no surprise there,you idiot.

Evan brushed through the confusion and shook the hand that was outstretched for him to take.Janey laughed at how serious Evan's hand shake was.

"Evan."He breathed out,wincing a bit at how harshly the vocalized words hurt his throat.Janey mumbled and 'Oh' before swiftly standing up and reaching for a water bottle that was placed on a table.

Evan took in the room he was in,while waiting for the nourishing liquid that would feed his thirst and ease the words out of his mouth.He saw the IV taped to his hand and frowned a little,his gaze following the tubing up to a bag of clear liquid.

"here you go."Said the cheerful and bubbly voice.

Evan turned his head and saw Janey sitting on a chair that was conveniently placed near the bed.Her face was calm,but...haggard.Weary.

"Thanks."He said with a curt nod in appreciation and couldn't help but flush a bit when she flashed him that adorable smile.

"So,Evan.Do you mind not calling the nurse right away..."She sounded nervous.Evan's brow lifting in a mute question.

The little girl's stance grew dim and dark.She tried to keep the smile but Evan sensed how anxious and....frightened? she felt.

"They were waiting for you to get stabilized to do the operation...but I don't want to-"

"So you're finally back with us.Don't you ever scare me like that again."The stern and familiar voice cut her off.He observed how she cowered and jumped on the other bed,pulling the cover over her body.

Evan turned his gaze toward his father that was wearing his lab coat.He looked tired and probably didn't sleep much by the clear bags under his eyes.He had a relieved smile plastered on his face.Evan returned the smile but somehow felt uneasy about why the girl didn't want him to call the nurse in.By why she didn't want anyone to know that he is finally awake.

"I see that you met Janey."His father ruffled his hair and Evan nodded before averting his gaze to the girl that looked so pale.No more cheerful and playful aura to be seen around her.No more goofy smile nor the shiny and full of life blue eyes.She looked pale and dull.She looked sick as she should've looked when he first saw her.

"I was out for two weeks."Evan stated and in a way that demanded a clarification about what happened to him,and why he'd been out for this long in the hospital.

His father sighed and sat by his side.He took his hand in his."You collapsed in the hockey rink.Everybody thought that it was from the hit on your head caused by that boy,Jordan? I guess that was his name."He brushed the hair away from Evan's forehead and touched a spot on Evan's temple,which made the latter realize that a bandage was covering that part.

Evan brushed his slim fingers on the same spot and remembered how that hit was so fast that he could've missed it.If it wasn't for the shocking pain that surged through his head,sending electric charges to his brain blocking all his other senses,he would have thought that it was just a glimpse of imagination.

I thought that near death experience should be in slow motion,but that hockey stick was on my face before even I could even blink.

"But it wasn't the cause."His father clarified."It was a heart condition that you were born with.The blow you got in your head,made the blood pump faster than normal and affected your heart revealing its flaw....If it wasn't for it,we may have never found out and probably would've been too late to save you.So in a way,I am thankful for that kid's short temper."

The fatherly grin on his father's face showed how much love and care he had for him.He smiled back at him.Happy with the fact of being loved and being alive to stay by his father's side.He couldn't imagine how devastating it would be for his dad if he lost him as well.His father was never the same after his mother's abrupt death.

Evan's eyes seemed to shift a lot to that girl,whose expression grew gloomier than before.She grimaced when she heard what his father said next.

"You'll need an operation,and since you have a rare blood type,we couldn't find the perfect donor.But now,we have."

 

Evan's eyes fluttered open and stared at the white ceiling reliving the weird dream he just had.It must have been a memory.It seemed more vivid than a dream.He could remember having some heart problems when he was just twelve years old.He remembered the slow recovering period after the operation.But that girl...The girl's face that he now didn't seem to be able to wipe out from his head.He couldn't remember her.

His nose caught the addicting aroma of strong coffee and he hummed pleased.For a moment he forgot where he was and what happened?But when he tried to move and sit up,the pain that shot up to his spine,made him realize how far gone from home he was.How screwed apparently he was.

Now it was not only the left leg that was in pain but the right one as well.He was sure that the pain was more intense than what he was feeling right now.And by how dazed and blurry his vision was,Jonathan must have gave him something for the pain.

He mentally winced when he remembered the bear trap that was clawed on his foot.He scolded himself for being this inattentive and stupid to get caught by such trap.Maybe now he even wasted a day or two sleeping his ass off while he could've been away from the sicko.

The search parties that were probably sent to find him,must have gave up by now.His own car must have been be covered with snow for anyone to notice.

He faced the fact that no one will be coming to rescue and find him,and that he must rely on his own wits and strength as he usually did all these many past years.One guy won't be a bigger challenge against him.He just needed to get his health back.

Maybe if these freaking legs decide to work then I could take him.I could run away.

Evan pushed himself back up and leaned on the bed headboard.He winced when he dragged his injured foot on the smooth silky sheet.He took a deep breath before uncovering his body to assess the damage.Once fully uncovered,he couldn't make out how badly injured his foot.It was wrapped in a practical way.A make-shift cast,impressively well-done.

This killer have some amazing skills.

Evan chuckled bitterly and noticed how something shifted near the closed door.Now that he had noticed,he was in the bedroom that was unlocked before.He stared amused at how a glass of water and two pills were placed on the night stand for him to take.

This killer confused his mind.Why was he keeping him alive?Why now that Evan already aware of who he was?Why was he treating him nicely?Why wasn't he tied up right now?

Whatever was in this killer's mind,Evan will keep his guard up.He won't let his behavior affect him.There was for sure a motive behind all of this and Evan wasn't looking forward to find out.Yes,he was curious about why he was acting this way,but he had a feeling that it won't be pleasant once he'd find out.

The slight movement again caught his eyes and brought him back to reality.He moved his head a bit to the right and spotted the white fur coat of no one else but Jonathan's wolf.He had the same dangerous and watchful gaze he always fixated on him.The wolf didn't even lift his head from its rest.He looked unthreatened by Evan and indifferent about what was in his mind.Like he knew that Evan was no match to his strength,which made Evan gulp loudly thinking about how painful his canine would feel if he snapped and bit him.The stare made him freeze in place and get wary about each move he tried to make.

He reached for the water bottle and drank half of it,satisfying his thirst.He stared at the pills and debated whether he should risk and take them.For all he knew,they could make him sleepy again and by now he hated how much Jonathan had control over him whenever he was drugged.Not to forget that he was now again only in some boxers that didn't look that they were his.This killer had saw him in his most vulnerable state.He saw him naked and god knew what had he done to his unconscious body.He violated his privacy and his rights.He was now under the mercy of a notorious killer that was probably planning how to toy with him,before getting bored and send him to his demise.

Evan wondered if the little bit he learned about Jonathan were true.If somehow the killer trusted him with some personal information.He wasn't trying to flatter himself and think that he befriended the man.No,he only thought about it because if those few things were true then the killer for sure will kill him sooner than later.The captor always share personal stuff with his captive before killing them,indulging in that feeling of all his secrets were shared with someone that will take them to the grave,Literally.

A voice roared from outside the room sending shiver to his spine.The voice didn't sound friendly at all and by what he was saying,Evan kind of wished to hear Jonathan's voice instead.His wishful mind wasn't disappointed when he heard the calm tone of his captor.

"You don't understand,man.He is different...and I just..."Jonathan's voice trailed off.There was uncertainty and guilt in his tone.

"Jon.I am just looking after you,bro.That guy who's lying on the bed caused you nothing but pain...."The man paused,giving a moment for Evan to contemplate confused about what the other man was talking about.The angry man for sure was talking about him,but he didn't remember doing anything bad to anyone that would lead him to this.

Evan heard the man heavily sigh,which only indicated that they were standing behind the door."Just finish what you started,Jon.You deserve some peace,man.You deserve to move on."

"I know...I just can't.I know he is different and I don't know how to explain it,Luke.He is acting the same way as her and..."His voice seeped with sadness,and when it cracked,something inside Evan's heart cracked as well.His chest tightened and felt the need to jump from the bed and open the door to hug him.

He tried to figure out why he was feeling this way.He was always cautious and indifferent when it comes to strangers,but with Jon everything seemed different.

Evan shook his head furiously.

No.I've read about this.This is one of the first stages of Stockholm syndrome.Sympathizing with the captor.

He heard shuffling and contact of fabrics,before the other voice that now Evan knew belonged to that Luke guy,broke the silence in a muffled tone.

"He is not her and he will never be.I understand that it's hard for you,Jon,and you can take as much time as you like."

The gears in Evan's mind kept turning.Trying to remember if he ever had a bad encounter with a 'her'. Squeezing the brain cells in bringing back memories of him doing something terrible that would result for him being here.The only memory that struck him,was the one of when he was fifteen and he used to steal apples from the old woman's orchard whenever he visited his grand-parents' place.

Stealing apples wouldn't cause pain to people,right?

"You worked hard in tracking him and I want you to end it.Either you let him go or kill him.I will buy you as much time as possible.Alright,friend?"Luke's voice was clear and stern.Evan hated the guy even without seeing him.

He didn't hear Jonathan speak which only meant that he nodded,then everything grew silent again.

Did he just said that I was tracked down?

Evan sat there confused.He was the one who tracked him down and found him.Was the arrest and the escape all an elaborate plan to get him here? And why him?What have he done to go through this?

He scratched his head and groaned in annoyance when he couldn't come up with anything.He leaned back down on the soft pillow and sighed.His curiosity would kill him and as much as he didn't want to probe in details with the killer,he needed to find out the reason why he was here.

He heard the front door close and after few minutes of heavily breathing,awaiting his captor's appearance,he heard the roaring of a car that drove away.

That must be Luke's car.

Seconds later the door opened and a well composed Jonathan walked in.He had a food tray in his hand.Evan sat up and carefully watched the way he moved.His expression didn't help determine how mad he was since he had that annoying stoic face.Jonathan placed the food tray on Evan's lap and sat on a nearby chair.

He averted his eyes from Jonathan and stared at the delicious breakfast plated for him.Eggs and bacon,toasts and a fruit salad.A cup of delicious hot coffee was taunting him to take a sip.

"Eat."Jon's voice commanded."It's not poisoned if that's what you're concerned about."He added flatly.He mistook Evan's admiration in silence for food as a mistrust.To be honest,when it comes to food,Evan could never resist.Poisoned or not,he would eat it just to satisfy his hunger.And this delicious and nutritious breakfast was making it hard for him to resist.

He didn't need to be told twice and started ravishing the food and savoring every bite.If it wasn't for Jonathan's presence,he would've moaned with each bite.He ate in silence and noticed how his captor's gaze was at the window.He had a faraway look,and from time to time he furrowed his eyebrows.Evan stared at the slight pout on his lips and couldn't tear his eyes away from it.

"What do you want to know?"His voice startled Evan a bit.He was so concentrated on his lips that he didn't notice Jonathan was staring back at him.He didn't seem to care about him staring though,or maybe he didn't want to point it out.Evan was grateful for it because he wouldn't be able to explain why he was gawking at him.He himself didn't know why.

He lifted the tray and placed it on the table near the bed.He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Jonathan."Don't ask me why you are alive 'cause I myself don't know why."He sounded torn and it made Evan's glare soften.He could tell there was more behind this guy's motives.Something deep that made him who he was right now,but whatever the cause,it shouldn't make you kill people just to satisfy whatever thirst you have.Evan reminded himself that he was dealing with a killer.A serial killer and he shouldn't feel sorry for him.Maybe he should use his uncertainty in his interest.Gain his trust and make him believe that he complied and submitted to the fact of staying by his side,then run away once the chance would get presented.

"Here."Jonathan was holding a glass with a straw in front of him.A shiver traveled through Evan's body.The same scene reminded him of his dream or memory of the little girl."Some medicine.You probably started feeling the pain from the injury."The caring tone made Evan realize something.

Jonathan was the male version of Janey.


	5. Chapter Five

Craig rubbed the nape of his neck absently,then sighed when his husband's fingers replaced his own.

"Careful,or you'll put me to sleep."He told him wryly.

"You need to sleep."Tyler replied while planting a soft kiss on his nape."By my count,you've been up for forty-eight hours at least."

"I took a nap earlier,remember?"

"Twenty minutes maybe.Not nearly enough."

"I am okay."

"No,you aren't.You're never okay when one of your chicks is out of the nest."

A little laugh escaped him."One of my chicks? I think there is a better nickname for a six-foot-four-inch detective.And I think he'd think so too."

Tyler came around the desk and rested a hip on the corner so he could face him.They were in Craig's office." Your friends are all your chicks,especially when one comes up missing."

"He should have checked in by now.He should have checked in hours ago."

"Given the terrain,I doubt he could get a signal out."Tyler paused,and asked deliberately."Are you sure that it's the only thing that's bothering you?"

Craig frowned."I do feel guilty for sending him there without filling him in about that guy.And now he didn't contact us...What if that psycho killed him?What if the plan didn't work and we don't get anyone from there alive?"

"...At first,I believed Felix when he said that he wouldn't harm him,since he was stalking him for quiet sometime."

"He is fine."Tyler stated firmly."I am sure of it.If that guy wanted to kill him,he would've done it a long time ago,but he chose not to for a reason.Evan is the key to catch that killer alive."

"I don't really know.It's just,I am sensing a vague feeling that something is wrong."

"It was a simple enough assignment,"Tyler said,in a thoughtful tone."Granted,our information put his target deep in the middle of nowhere,but hiking there and finding him shouldn't have much trouble for Evan,considering his tracking and survival skills.All he had to do was to track and report back.We inform Felix of the location of their escaped fugitive.Our job is done.The SCU can go in and get him."

"Yeah."Craig was still frowning.

"What?"

"Well,there are reports of survivalist and militia groups in that wilderness.Very incredible reports.Some of the groups have been up there for years,and they aren't just unwelcoming to visitors;they're actively hostile."

"Evan has too much experience not to be able to avoid that kind of potential trouble."

"I know,I know.But I wish now I hadn't sent him in alone."

"One man alone,skilled and accustomed to rough terrain,could cover the distance faster and get in and out with the least chance of being detected.We agreed,and so did Evan."

He nodded."Yeah,it makes perfect tactical sense...I just still have that nagging feeling about how he was able to escape?...A feeling that there is much more we aren't aware of."

Tyler knew that his husband was right.They knew much little about this killer.Not enough reasons on why he should be kept alive."Why don't we give a call to Felix?"

Craig knew it wasn't much of a question than a statement.He reached over for the phone,pressing the well remembered digits.

"Felix."

"You're on speaker,"Craig told him."I'm here with Tyler.Sorry to call so late.Although I have no idea whether it's late where you are."

Being Felix,he didn't answer the implied question."Let me guess.Evan hasn't checked in."

"Yes."Craig said with a sigh and Tyler added"As well,we want to know more about that fugitive"

A sigh could be heard from the other end."I told you everything that you should know."

Tyler placed both palms on the desk and glared at the phone."An Ex-Special Crimes Unit agent with a vendetta is hardly an information.Telling us that Evan's father is the reason behind this man's killing spree,is not enough Felix."

Craig placed his hand on his husband's arm to calm him."He is right,Felix.We had just risked our best friend's life into the wilderness,in a quest of looking for someone who has some kind of blood feud with his father."

There was a long pause before Felix spoke"whatever is discussed now,It should never leave the room."

Craig dumbly nodded forgetting that Felix couldn't see him,before muttering 'okay'

 

"So what are your questions?"

Evan stared back at the spitting image of the girl in his dream and contemplated if he should ask him if he had a sister.Maybe she was the one him and that guy Luke were talking about.

Jonathan sighed and looked down."I see that you don't have any question for me so I'll leave-"

"What do you need me for?"Evan cut him off and Jonathan raised his eyebrow inquisitively."It's really obvious that you need me for something,that's why you kept me alive."

Jonathan stood up and sat on the bed next to him which made Evan shift away a bit.The slight movement didn't go unnoticed by his captor who smirked."Why does someone hold anyone captive?Evan,you are a leverage that I will use to get the truth out."

"What truth are you talking about?"

"Something that you are a major witness of."

Evan waited for him to elaborate and didn't register the tender contact when Jonathan brushed his cheek with his hand,until he felt its warmth."You had some bread crumbs there."Jonathan told him and kept his hand on his cheek,brushing his thumb over the corner of his mouth and staring intently at him with a look Evan couldn't comprehend.

Him as well was so caught in the moment that he felt himself leaning forward toward those pulp lips.He watched how Jonathan's icily blue orbs glued on his lips,wetting his own in anticipation. Evan's breath hitched as well awaiting the tender contact,that was severed when Jonathan moved his hand away and stood up.

He cleared his throat and looked back at Evan.

"Try to rest for now and I will come later to check on you"

Evan nodded in a haze.He still couldn't believe what he was about to do.If Jon didn't move away,he would have kissed him.He would have felt those luscious lips.

He couldn't grasp why would he even consider kissing a man.Not any man,but an escaped felon who was meant to help capture.

What was so alluring about him?

He leaned down on the soft pillow and stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours,pondering on why did this man has so much influence on him.His eyes started to get heavy,overcame with exhaustion and he drifted to lala land.

 

He woke up by some bright lights that blinded his vision.The beeping of the machines and disturbing sound of the respiratory machine unsettled him.People in white lab coats were surrounding him.

He moaned and groaned feeling some sharp pain in his chest.One of the nurses noticed him and she hurried by his side.She took away the respiratory mask and smiled at him cheerfully.

"Welcome back."She told him,while holding a glass filled with an orange liquid."Here,drink this to ease your words out."

He nodded still wary about his surroundings,and with her help he gulped the sweet liquid that lessened his throat.

"Where is dad?"His voice was still groggy,but it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

"Dr Fong is on his way.I had just paged him."He nodded again and tried to sit up,so she assisted him by lifting the pillow behind him to support his back."So,how are you feeling?"

"A bit of pain here."He placed his hand on his chest and felt the outline of a bandage near his heart.He frowned recalling that he had to do the operation to replace his malfunctioning heart.He rubbed the bandage contemplating on the fact that he had a stranger's heart inside his chest.

"Here,"The nice nurse handed him some pills and a glass of water."Some pain killers."She clarified.

He took the two pills and gulped the water to ease them down his throat.He gave her a shaky smile."Do you know who this belonged to?"He pointed to his heart and watched how her face paled.She tried hard to keep the smile but to no avail.

"It belonged to a sweet girl."She went on with a smile and a faraway look."She was a happy and a hyper active girl who everyone grew to love-"her eyes widen in sudden realization"-I mean,that's what we were told...Anyway,I have to go.If you need anything just push this button."

He brushed off the nervousness of the nurse as a discomfort of talking about the death,and gave her a curt nod.

He was left alone with his thoughts.He remembered Janey and wondered if she was alright.She must have been here for an operation as well.He wondered if she had one and if it was as successful as his hopefully was.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud angry scream.A boy calling someone a murderer.He watched through the small window of the door,how two men in guard uniforms rushing toward the commotion.

"You killed her.You killed her,you asshole."He heard the boy yell,trashing and knocking something down in a loud thud."Let me go,let me go.I will kill you.I swear on it."He sobbed and it made Evan's heart ache"I will."He heard the boy whisper then it turned quiet.

Eerily quiet.The only sound that can be heard was someone heavily panting.

Another voice asked about where to take him and then he heard his father's voice."Take him to the operation room and restrain him."

His father's tone of voice was short of breath but calm and it brought an uneasy shiver through his body.

He didn't have time to register or think about anything,as his father opened the door with a cheerful smile,like nothing had ever happened in that hallway.He had a bruise on his cheekbone,that was grazed in a small cut brimmed with blood.As he was about to close the door,he saw the men carrying a teenage boy with an ebony black hair that covered his face.The only thing showing was a pair of pink lips that were parted for air.

 

He jolted awake and screamed in agony when he hit his foot with the nearby table in the process.

He was all sweaty and heavily panting.The dream or memory was still vivid rewinding in his mind.The door flung open and Jonathan looked at him concerned.He turned on the oil lamp since it was getting dark in the room.

"Are you alright?what happened?"

Evan never felt so fragile in his life.He was still shaking knowing that those lips he saw.That unconscious boy from his dream,was Jonathan.His eyes brimmed with tears remembering what Jonathan was yelling and wailing about in his dream.It didn't need a genius to figure out that him and Janey were related.It doesn't need an elaboration to know that Jonathan was crying about his sister's death.

"Evan?"Jonathan's expressionless face held worry and hurt this time.Still Evan didn't respond.

Janey must have died during her operation,that's why Jon was crying and screaming bloody revenge.He probably blamed his father for the failure of the operation.Maybe that was the reason he was holding him captive.He thought.

Maybe he wanted to kill me as a vendetta against my dad.

"Evan."Jonathan's voice cracked.They locked eyes exchanging stories and emotions without uttering words,and almost yelped in surprise when Jonathan pulled him for a needed hug.He felt himself melt in the warmth as he hid his face in the nook of his neck.Smelling that beautiful scent of vanilla and sandal that was assuring.He felt his trembling calm down and his tense body relaxed.

Hugging his soon to be killer wasn't something planned,but he needed comfort after that horrible memory,and he knew that Jonathan needed it as well.

His captor pulled away and gave him the same weird look that Evan couldn't get its meaning.He bit his lower lip nervously and took a large intake of breath.He cupped Evan's neck and leaned in capturing his lips,in a longing,soft and gentle kiss.Evan's eyes widened in a stunned look and his heart beat increased.He watched the desperation that overwhelmed Jonathan's eyes when he pulled away,breathing harshly against his lips.

Evan licked his lips savoring the taste,and when Jonathan wanted to move away with a saddened gaze,he didn't know what got him to do it.He pulled him back for another kiss that expressed all their anguish,despair and hurt.He Held his hand across his chest.Jonathan's hand slid across his neck.His touch feathery soft,sending a shiver that traveled down Evan's spine into his throbbing legs.

He watched Jonathan close his eyes,pressing his lips hardly on his own,deepening the kiss.Evan tugged Jon silky raven black hair and heard him grunt against his lips.He felt his tongue swipe against his lips and he granted him access on which Jon dominated his mouth,turning the kiss more passionate.

Evan could feel Jon's heart slamming against his palm and he could smell his breath and feel the stubble on his upper lip,a harsh contrast to the softness of his lips.He knew his heart beat as well was racing crazily,immersing in the blissful feeling.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Ebony here.
> 
> I am really sorry that It takes time for me to update.I wish I could share my reasons but I can't....Just know that I will try my best to finish this story before the end of the year.
> 
> Thank you all for the support.
> 
> Love you all.

"Do you know what our agency is for?"

Tyler looked at Craig for an answer.The latter just shrugged and looked back at the phone.

"There is little that we know about SCU.From what I've heard,you guys handle special cases.Anything that freakishly above normal."Craig stated the obvious and heard Felix chuckle in the other end of the line.

"Subtle as always,Craig.Yes,we do handle special cases.In another meaning,we handle those cases that cannot be elaborated as natural,and Delirious is one of them."

"You are already aware that he's an ex-SCU agent."Felix sounded as calm as usual."...I came to that conclusion while studying his case,after he fled away...What you don't know,Is how much special he is."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean,Craig.Delirious was officially in custody and halfway across Virginia few days ago.Neither of the agents responsible for him could quite explain how he managed to slip his leash.In fact,they had a number of unexplained gaps in their memories...Lengthy gaps."

"Both of them?"Craig exchanged confused glances with his husband."Both missing the same memories?"

"The same time gaps,at least.No physical injuries,and nothing showed up on the medical tests,including any signs of drugs or other toxins.But they're experienced agents,and they'd never lost a prisoner during a transfer before Delirious,"

"SCU?"Craig asked the question even knowing the answer.

"No.Like I said,we wouldn't oversee or be part of the transfer of a prisoner unless he was psychic-and we knew it."

"I'm liking this less and less."Tyler said."You suspect Delirious is psychic?"

"I know he is.At first,we weren't aware that Delirious is the subject Zero-Our 'special agent'. I had a hunch,when I knew about him stalking Evan.I was foolish not to follow my guts."

"How could you tell?"

"By some mean we don't yet understand,the memories of two experienced agents were...tampered with.The vehicle was clean,no sign it was bumped or run off the road or otherwise stopped.All fingerprints inside and on the doors belonged to the agents,which is a pretty strong evidence no one else was involved.And yet,at some point during what would have been a routine prisoner transfer,with their prisoner safely cuffed in the backseat,two agents,lost that prisoner-and a chunk of time.Someone or something was responsible for that,and my money on Delirious."

Craig spoke hesitantly.His heart pounded which each word processed from what Felix uttered.The fear of what he sent his friend to,flooded in."How do you know that he is your subject zero?"

"Yeah,"Tyler flopped down on a chair with an aggravated sigh."How do you know that he is your 'Ex-special' agent?...and what this fucker can do?"

"Evan,was the reason I found out.That,and the list of his victims,as well as the unsolvable crimes he has committed confirmed it.All his actions proved to be unnatural,and so far one person I know is capable of such thing,and that would be Jonathan."

"You should have informed us,Felix..."Craig seethed.Fury boiling in his guts.He had just send his friend to track a psychic who they're unsure of his abilities."...Evan would-"

"Evan is fine,as far as I know"Felix cut him off in a calm matter.He seemed indifferent with Craig's outburst."He has been stalking him for quiet so long.If he wanted to hurt him,he would've done it already.Besides,I already asked the sheriff department to snoop around,trying to make it look as a routine check from the sheriff department side,and he had reverted to me with some quiet interesting stuff."

"Care to share"Tyler's voice grew impatient,even his husband smiled at him wryly.

"Your friend needed to be there.Even more,he needed to locate Delirious himself,at least initially."

"And why is that?"Craig questioned,in the patient tone of one accustomed to dealing with the SCU's infamously enigmatic chief.

There was a long pause and Craig could tell that Felix wasn't eager to share everything with them.

"That's something I can't-"

"Spill the beans,Felix."Tyler demanded in an authoritative tone,that made Craig a bit worried if Felix would take an offense by it.He got surprised when Felix cleared his throat,indicating how nervous he really is.

"Dr Fong,Our in job scientist and the person responsible for Delirious,"

"Evan's father,"Craig confirmed.

"Yes.He is the one who suggested that Evan should be the one to track him."Felix paused and shushed Craig before he could interrupt again."...He said,It's something that has to do with Jonathan psychic ability...and something to do with a medical issue Evan had when he was younger.For those ambiguous reasons,that I am as well not aware of,Evan would be safe from any harm by Delirious...well,from now on."

"You mean Evan is hurt?"Craig gasped at what was implied and Tyler had to hold his hand to calm his sizzling nerves.

"More or less."The indifferent tone made Tyler want to reach through the phone and snap Felix's neck,but he kept his rage on check.

He sighed."Well,I know better than to ask.You always going to be your usual secretive prick.But can you at least put Craig's mind to rest and tell him Evan is alright?"

"he's been taken care of as we speak..."Felix replied"...by Delirious."

"Information not worth to share?"

Felix ignored Tyler's sneer comment and added"The sheriff's tracking dog found blood and car keys-that I believe belong to Evan-under a tree in the middle of the wilderness.The snow covered all the tracks and he wasn't able to trace anything.But fortunately,he knew a nearby deserted cabin that belonged to some family living in North Carolina.he decided it was worth a shot to see if someone is there,or maybe If the one bleeding is taking shelter there..."

"...He snooped around the cabin and heard two male voices coming from inside the wooden cabin.Even his dog barked at the door indicating that he found their pursue.The sheriff said that he spoke to a young guy who claims to be there for some getaway retreat.He questioned him about Evan and he denied seeing him,insisting on being alone in that place."

"You believe that he is Delirious?"Craig asked nervously.The thought of Evan being captured by some demented psychic petrified him.

"I am sure he is.The description the sheriff provided fit Jonathan's."

"Are you sure that Evan is alright?"Craig's voice quivered."I mean,If that blood the sheriff found is his,then..."he trailed off and felt like on the verge of panicking,If it wasn't for his husband's strong arms that snaked around him in a comforting hug.

"He is fine,Craig.I am sure of it.From what the sheriff told me,the conversation they were having before he declared his presence sounded friendly...What I get from what he said,Is that Evan surely doesn't know that he is the killer."

"As long he doesn't find out and confront him,Evan will be okay."Tyler continued and added what Felix was going to say.

 

 

"I am sorry.I got so much excited and I got rough"

Evan hummed against Jon's chest.They were cuddling on the bed,both naked and glistering with sweat.

"I am fine.I told you not to dwell about it."

Even though it did hurt-being his first time with a man-still,Evan felt contented and happy.The gentleness of Jonathan manhandling and kisses,made his heart flutter in sheer joy.His touch,his breath,and his voice.Everything about Jon made him reach an euphoric state.

He pushed back all the worries and doubts,concentrating on the moment they were sharing right now.He brushed his finger on Jon's chest,tracing an interesting tattoo that looked tribal.No wonder he told Jon that he found his tattoos sexy.They were really hot,and now even more beautiful shimmering with sweat.

He lifted his weary gaze to meet those kind icily blue eyes.He searched Jon's eyes for any trace of mischief or uncertainty,and found nothing but joy and....love?

Jon's hand caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes leaning into the tender touch.He liked how his skin tingled whenever Jon's slender fingers brushed over.He liked how careful his touches are.Hesitant and uncertain.He can tell that Jon is wary about their sudden situation,and trying his best to show his adoration and affection.

He caught Jon's hand and brought to his mouth.He placed an affectionate kiss on its palm.He heard how Jon's breaths got uneven before heaving a sigh.

They locked eyes again and this time,Evan saw fear in Jon's now glossy eyes.He lifted his head and caressed his cheek tenderly.

"What is it Jon?"worry laced Evan's tone.

His captor didn't reply,his jaw clenched in a desperate attempt to stop himself from breaking down.He tried to look a way,but Evan had a good grip on his chin.

"Please talk to me"Begging wasn't something Evan was accustomed to do,but it felt different when it came to Jon.

Everything felt different when being with Jon.

"I didn't want to get involved,you know.But...something about you had me all messed up.I tracked you like I did for all those who I...I killed..."Jon paused and seemed to be studying Evan's expression for any hint of disgust or fear,and got surprised when the latter didn't look bothered.

"When I found you,I got surprised how much you're different than how I imagined you would be...I learned so much about you,In just the few months I spent up-close...I sneaked to your apartment once,"Evan didn't feel creeped as he is supposed to be.Instead,his thumb stroked Jon's hand encouragingly for him to continue.

Jon let out another heavy sigh and his breath shuddered."...I found you asleep in your room...I...I got so close and I could've finished you then,but..."Jonathan trailed off and Evan knew he shouldn't ask him to elaborate anymore.The strain in Jon's voice indicated how hard for their current situation to sink in his mind.

Evan found himself thinking the same thing.He knew he was attracted to Jon before knowing that he is the killer,but somehow,knowing that side of him,having that feeling of something big behind Jon's actions.Just the feeling of his warmth,made him admire the man even more.

This was dangerous and Evan knew it.

Shouldn't he wonder why was he after him?should he think about what will happen next?

Somehow,seeing that gloomy look on Jon's contorted expression,made him feel the need to comfort,to hug and love him.

"Tell me about yourself."Evan's voice seem to startle the lying man beside him."It's only fair since I am sure you know a lot about-"He was cut off by his stomach growling.He felt himself blush scarlet when Jon chuckled.Partly 'cause It was a loud protest of hunger,and the other part was how sexy that chuckle sounded,It made his groin twitch a bit.

He felt him press a wet kiss on top of his head before standing up,shamelessly flaunting his figure.For Evan,he looked like some god from Greek mythology.A swimmer's lean figure with chiselled six packs that Evan's hand tingled to touch again.He looked perfectly sculptured engraved by those enticing tattoos.

Evan never thought he could get turned on by tattoos.

Jon cursed getting back his attention.He followed his line of sight and spotted the red stains on the sheet.His cheeks darkened thinking that it must be caused by the rough act of love they had.He wasn't far from the truth,although the blood was from his bullet wound that was still raw.

The stitches must have came off.

That didn't help with Evan's flustered face,especially when Jon teased in a tone that took him off guard.It sounded dark and full of lust.Jon had a devious smirk that made him look more sexy than he ever could.

"Sorry,I couldn't help myself with your moans and whimpers"He didn't sound sorry at all."Now stop squirming or else I may go for another round."

To tell the truth,Evan wanted another round.He never had better sex in his life,like the one he just had now.He dated women and even men before,but the way Jon handled him,dominated,and made love to him was extra special,gentle and dare he say...Affectionate.

It was still clear in his mind,the moans,the panting, and the teasing.The way Jon prepped him.The way he kissed and nibbled his neck.He is sure that he had bruises all over his body from how strong and hard Jon's grip.He can still feel his hands on either sides of his hips.He can still smell his sandal arousing scent.He can still feel his minty harsh breath when he whispered profanities in his ears.

Never did he ever think that hearing curses and vulgar language would turn him on,until he heard them coming out from those luscious lips.Those sexy,full and pouty lips that were all over his just minutes ago.Those lips that marked his body,teasing,nibbling and twisting his nipples.Those lips that shielded those pearly teeth that grazed his jaw and bit his lower lip seductively.

Absently,Evan brushed his fingers on his lips,relishing the warmth and love he felt when they were devoured by Jon's.

"Here,Let me help you sit up."Jon said with a warm smile.A grin so contagious that Evan responded to hastily.

He observed how gentle and caring Jon's touch.He propped his back with a soft pillow,in which Evan heavily sighed after grunting from the pain that shot through his spine.

Jon vanished behind the bedroom and came back with a plastic basin filled with steaming water.

"I will clean you up and tend your wounds,then we will eat something."

Jon leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss,before pulling back grinning like a million dollar lottery winner.

Evan just watched him with total admiration that his chest tightened in a knowing pain.

He had fell in love with a fugitive,a criminal,a serial killer....His killer.


	7. Chapter Seven

"I have already sent two of my best agents to get him back...and Delirious of course."

Craig's body tensed and felt the fear creep in."Won't it be dangerous?being psychic,he could easily tell that people are up to get him."

Agreeing,Tyler hummed."Craig is right.You just admitted that you guys are unsure about his abilities.For all we know,he could have an army of demons under his command."

Felix let out a light chuckle at how sincere,yet unsure Tyler sounded.Normally seers couldn't host any demonic presence.They were actually the one capable of exorcising those illegal demons.

Part of the SCU,was a unit formed with hosts of demons.They helped in catching and exiling those hell creature who possessed illegally the humans.The agents that were sent to get Evan,are one of those elite group.

"Only one."He replied briefly and Craig demanded clarification.

"As far as I know,"he went on with a sigh."He has one demon under his command.One of the toughest,if I may add...As for it being dangerous;that's the whole reason Evan is there."

He paused and Tyler sniggered.

"Let me guess.Another information not worth to share."

"Not at all.I guess you guys deserve to know...I don't think Delirious could tell that Evan is draining his energy,which would make his abilities ineffective."

"Drain his energy?!"Craig wondered aloud,absently.

"As I could tell,"Felix confirmed.

"Another one of your hunches?"There was no hint of sarcasm in Tyler's tone of voice.Just plain curiosity.

"Delirious wasn't aware of the sheriff's presence,"He elaborated in a thoughtful tone."If his dog didn't bark-As he told me,Delirious wouldn't probably tell.He said that he looked surprised by seeing him there."

"Still,you can't be sure."Tyler argued the asked deliberately."How do you know that it's one of his abilities?"The question was addressed both to his husband and the SCU chief.

Craig just looked at him with a 'duh' look.He forgot that Tyler was still new in the field.He never have been around other psychics except for the late medium.He knew that for his husband,psychics could only speak with the dead and see flashbacks of what happened in the past.Before he could clarify,Felix was the first to beat him to it.

"It happened before,"he said and they could hear the strain in his tone.Craig knew that he told them more than he wished to share.

"He used the same ability before.Jonathan was still a teenager when he did."

Musing,Tyler said."He used it to escape the agency."

Felix had to give him credit.Tyler was smarter than what he expected.He knew that it must be one of the reason that piqued Craig's interest.

Craig looked at his husband with a glint of admiration in his eyes.Making the latter puff his chest with pride,although a clear blush brushed through his cheeks.They observed how the line went silent for mere seconds.They could tell that he was still there by the ragged breath intakes.

"Yes,"Came the short reply before he added."He did.As well,when he gave the police the slip...Evan was the only one who could easily track him,and that's not because of his great tracking skills."

"I know that I shouldn't share this with you,but..."He trailed off,taking a deep breath and cleared his throat."I will tell you everything that scientist told me,or should I say,what I could get out of him."

"Yeah."Tyler interjected."You'll also send us a copy of his file.You owe us that much."

They heard him heave a sigh on the other end of the phone,and Craig knew that he must have regretted ever accepting his call.But they needed to know everything.Now that the situation is much different than what they expected.

A rogue with psychic abilities and a purpose.

"Can't provide you with that.And not because I don't want to."He muttered quickly leaving no room for argument."His file has 'magically' disappeared from our data.I think we all know who's responsible by that."sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"I can tell you what I know about Jonathan.Even though,It's not too much...He was brought to the agency when his parents died.With his sister,they were put under the custody of Dr Fong,who ran studies on their underdeveloped abilities back then.Jonathan's mother was a famous medium...you must definitely know her.She used to help the police before she joined the FBI."

"Are you talking about Ronda?!"Craig exclaimed with a frown.His husband as well looked uneasy.Ronda was a crucial part of their team.At first,they were unsure and skeptic of her abilities,especially Tyler who was always on her back with cynical questions,doubting everything she came up with.The poor woman witnessed tough time in convincing them to go some places derailed from their evidences and trails.

She was a stubborn and a tough woman,who got the job done with or without their help.With the amount of success they had in solving some of the mysterious murder crimes,she was offered the full time job.Making her an important addition to the FBI.

"I am,"Felix confirmed solemnly."Jonathan and Janey are her kids.After the accident,Dr Fong gained the custody of them,as per their parents' will...He was Ronda's best friend and well aware of their possible powers,so It was normal that he was the one who was stated as their guardian."

"Best friend my ass."Tyler lost his cool and mocked in disgust."The boy wouldn't have ran from the agency and that Dr psycho,If It wasn't for something bad that happened."

"Yeah,"Craig agreed and kept his gentle grip on his husband's arm to calm him down.Although,his hands were trembling noticeably.

"What happened to her daughter?"

A deep frown crossed his husband's features.He arched a brow at Craig's shaking hands and held them in his own,warming and steadying them up.

The silent was uncomfortable waiting for Felix to resume the conversation.They could still hear his uneven breaths.

"That's the reason of his killing spree.Jonathan went missing when he was just sixteen.After an extensive futile search,the agency gave up on finding him.They even wiped out his own existence and covered their own mistakes...Suddenly,ten years later.A vicious killer targeted the higher ups,that it raised questions within the agency.At first,we didn't look too much into it,but then,his list of victims started to get bigger and more interesting..."

"...From a retired security guard who was enjoying the rest of his restful life,in a nice cabin in the middle of a Wisconsin's Forrest.To an independent scientist whose blood was shed during his retreat in a ski lodge abroad...In Switzerland to be exact."

"It was obvious that he was killing those who were present during..."He paused again and It was clear that something wasn't pleasant to share,even for an SCU chief who has seen everything in his days.

"...Those who were there when his sister died."

"You mean murdered."Craig said with certainty in his tone.It wasn't as much of a question as a confirmation,and Felix knew it.

"This wasn't shared with me,of course."He clarified then chuckled dryly."You would think,as an SCU chief I would know everything about my agency,but apparently I am just a pawn and a face for the media to rant about.The real boss here is Dr Fong and he made sure to hide well what he wouldn't like to be unfold...He did an impressive job,and so did I.Through a secret investigation,I found out that Janey's file went missing the day after Dr Fong's son had a heart surgery."

"You mean,she was the donor?"

Craig mumbled in disbelief.He has been a good friend of Evan for as long as he can remember.He knew how much of a good person his friend was,and how much he opposed his father's actions.He knew he would be devastated if someone got killed for him to live.

The whole reason why he joined the force,was to save as many lives as he could.

"And that's not all.Evan never needed that operation."

Both Craig and Tyler stared at each other in shock,confusion and discomfort.

"Don't ask me why he had it,or for what reason.I myself still trying to get to that point of comprehending these head throbbing puzzles...I just got an anon tip asking me to check Evan's medical records,who were hard to get by the way.Dr Fong did what he could best to stop me from getting them.But since his son was out on a mission,I used that for my benefit to get everything about him,and I succeeded."

"And get this.Evan was subject two in his sick experiments."

Craig fought the wave of nausea that flooded in.He looked at Tyler who mirrored his expression of disgust.

"what I couldn't get a hold of,"Felix went on in a thoughtful tone.He sounded like he was addressing himself."The head nurse who helped during the operation.The woman like she straight out vanished from the face of the earth."

"That's just sick.Oh my god,I feel like I am going to throw up."

Craig always had a sensitive stomach.Something unexpected from the FBI chief.But again,he got the position based on his great profiling and analysis skills.Anticipating the perpetrators' next moves before they could strike again.He was the core of his elite group.The official profiler who was highly skilled at getting into the minds of criminals.

Tyler's strong arms wrapped around him comfortingly.He lifted him up and placed him on his lap,burying Craig's face on his chest.

Craig tucked his face on his spouse's broad chest.He inhaled the exotic and musky scent that always helped to calm his nerves.

"Are we okay over there?"Felix sounded worried.

"Are you okay,baby?"

Craig nodded to assure his sickly worried partner.He managed to mumble a question with his shuttered and ragged breaths.

"What experiments are we talking about?"

"That my friend,I will need to show you."

Tyler shook his head to his husband,who just rolled his eyes dismissively.

"I am fine Tyler,"He pecked the frown that touched Tyler's lips.

"Tell me where and when should we meet and we will be there."

His husband grunted displeased,tightening his arms around him protectively.Something always felt Craig with a certain warmth.He loved how possessive and protective could get.It made him feel safe,loved,and cared for.

Craig knew that he was just worried about his well-being.But this was something that he needed to know.His best friend was experimented upon.Something that had to do with seers,a psychic serial killer,and a dead little girl.

"I am currently in Switzerland,trying to convince Dr Fong to come out of his hideout...I will try to fly to LA this afternoon.Once I'll arrive,I will give you guys a call."

They expressed their agreement about the meeting and where to be held,and before Felix could hung up the phone,Tyler implored.

"Are you sure your men will be able to get them here safely?"

"They can."Felix confirmed sternly,then added nonchalantly."They are under strict orders to get Evan back safely."

"What about Jonathan?"Craig remarked.

"To catch a host of a demon,we will need to shoot him with a taser gun.The demon that he is hosting is powerful,by the notes I could get from the experiments he went through.If he didn't show resistance,which I am hopping for,we wouldn't harm him.His demon like I said is powerful.Hence,my agents would need a high voltage charge to knock him out...I am afraid that could kill the host in the process."


	8. Chapter Eight

Evan watched Jon's expression as he washed him,after tending his wound.He observed how his hand absently cleaned the same spot for a full minute now.It was the scar near his heart,and it made Evan frown.

Jonathan's face was wearing the same blank expression,yet his eyes showed what his face failed to.They looked dark with chagrin,hurt and sadness.They flickered with an icily fire of rage and hunger for revenge.Evan never thought that eyes this beautiful could be deadly and scary at the same time.

His trance of thoughts was cut short when Jon heaved a hefty sigh.He moved his hand from his chest and placed the loofah in the basin.Evan deliberated whether to ask him what's wrong or not.He wondered whether his scar had reminded him of his sister.

Did Janey had heart problems?

"Here?"Jon smiled meekly and handed him a white t-shirt.The small handmade fire place was keeping the room warm,yet,he still felt cold being naked and wet.He put on the soft cotton shirt while watching Jon rampaging through his tiny closet.He pulled out a red sweater.A Christmas red sweater with Santa's hat embroidered in its front.

Something cheerful that Evan didn't expect to be hidden inside that closet.

"Merry Christmas,"Jonathan murmured.A clear blush was evident on his cheeks,even with the dim light.Evan beamed at how adorable Jonathan looked and his grin widened when he noticed that the sweater was new.It made Evan be certain that Jonathan had planned this all along.

"How?"

Jon's brows quivered,silently demanding elaboration.

"How did you know that I will come here?"Evan had more questions he needed to be answered,but figured it would be best to start with something light before going through the deeper ones.He hoped that Jon won't feel being interrogated and was trying to make it sound more friendly.

Jon smirked and replied sternly."I thought that we'll discuss everything after you eat?"

"I am not-"

"Don't lie to me,Evan."Jon cut him off with a knowing look."Your stomach is this close to grow a mouth on its own and fume at you in protest."

Evan blushed deeply when Jon poked his stomach.The gentle touch made him want more.He wanted Jonathan to be wholly his.His lips,his soft skin,and his moans.Everything about him,he wanted to own and claim as his.

He nodded in agreement and watched the man that was and still a stranger,leave the room.Leaving him with his troubling thoughts.

Did I do the right thing by letting him in?he asked himself.Why do I feel so attached to him?What will I do next? Would the reasons for killing those people matter?

What would become of us?

It must be the heat of the moment,he mumbled under his breath.He couldn't fully accept that he slept with a man he was supposed to help capture.Being in a fragile state did have a part in what happened,but yet,he can't deny how much chemistry he shared with him from the beginning.How much he tried so hard to prove that he wasn't the killer,and even after he got convinced that he was his fugitive,he kept stealing glances and lingering his eyes way too much on his physique.Admiring his lean figure,his intimidating stance,his evident accent,and his husky voice.

Evan has been in a few relationships over the years,but Jon felt different.Something about him pulled Evan and attracted him,making him feel whole...finally.Throughout their love making,he knew that it was wrong and that nothing good could result from that,yet,he still let him please,tease,and build the fire within him.

A passion that Evan seemed to have lost throughout the years.

This what he feared the most...He fell in love with him.

He sighed releasing a shuddered breath.

He was sent to track and trap a killer,instead he was the one who fell into his trap...literally.

He chuckled amused of how fate brought two opposites together.Two natural born enemies that shared the same soul,apparently.He was brought back to reality by the angelic and the sweetly torturing voice of his captor.

"Something funny?"

Jonathan looked good in a tight gray long sleeve shirt,and a pair of dirty blue jeans.They were wrapped around his silhouette fittingly,and molded his body showing all those enticing curves.His black ebony hair was tied up in a messy bun,few strands were brushing against his flushed cheek,styled in a side bangs.His muscles were refined and flexed as he carried a tray with two bowls.The smell of food was amazing that made Evan's stomach roar shamelessly.

Jonathan dismissed his lack of response,and had a smirk formed on his lips.He must of have noticed the gawking eyes as they studied him hungrily.He placed the tray on the coffee table near the bed,then settled himself in a comfortable looking chair across from the bed.

"Eat it while it's hot,"he said,following his own advice.

Evan picked up the bowl of stew.It was good,hot and filling,and his tummy urged him to eat.It took all the manners he could muster not to shovel it in as fast as he could chew.

"Good,"he noted about halfway through his generous portion.

"Thanks.But you may get sick of it before we've finished the pot.My energy source for appliances is propane,and taking the tanks down into town to get them filled is a pain,so I use the stuff sparingly.Quick hot showers using tankless heater.One-pot meals that last a few days when I hang them in the fire place over to the side."

Evan remembered the fireplace in the living room.He remembered the two iron swing arms that would make that arrangement possible;as long as the fire burned or embers just gave off heat,the food-and coffee in that pot as well-would remain at a low simmer.

Which probably explained the strong coffee.

"Am I...I mean,are we going to be here for few days?"

He corrected himself and was glad to see a glow in his captor's eyes.A gleeful glint that brightened his angelic face.Evan found himself being seduced by that southern charm again,by those taunting lips that were creased and slightly agape...so inviting.

He composed himself when Jonathan cleared his throat,snapping him out from his erotic fantasies.

"Unless you heal a lot faster than the average bear,yes.Besides,the routes to here are closed with the thick snow."He watched the smirk fade from his face as he looked apologetically at him.

"I am sorry for shooting you.I could've stopped him,but I froze."

Him?

Evan placed the empty bowl back on the tray and looked at his captor,who looked down at his feet.He knew better not to ask who he was talking about.He had better and far more important questions he needed answers to.Besides,It would be just that crazy guy who came earlier.

Luke.

He smiled sweetly as he said."But,you found me and saved me from an imminent death."

Jonathan's face did brighten a little bit and a faint smile touched his features.

"I did,"he nodded"You would've died if I didn't find you."

Evan smiled in gratitude then bit his lip nervously.He wanted to ask as his curiosity was eating on him.

"I asked you before.How did you plan this?"

Jonathan shrugged and looked down at the bowl with the little food left,and sighed.

"I had a hunch,you could say.I knew that it would be you who'll come looking for me,so I got prepared."

"The bear trap?"Evan asked a bit harshly.He couldn't help it,his foot was stinging with pain.

Jonathan quickly shook his head."I told you not to get out,and that you'll hurt yourself if you did.That trap was my security system against unwanted visitors...I would never want to cause you such pain."

"Sorry,"Evan mumbled,blushing again from how fierce the love in Jonathan's eyes.

They sat there in a comfortable silence.Jonathan was staring at floor with a torn expression.He seemed to be in deep thoughts,and from time to time he would frown and clench his jaw.

"Who are you?and what am I to you?"Evan broke the silence and squeezed gently Jonathan's hand encouragingly.The latter chuckled and his body shook when he did.He placed his bowl with cold food on the tray and turned around to fully face him.

"You started asking important questions,I see.Well,my name is Jonathan Alex Dennis.Does my name ring a bell?"

Evan frowned thinking about the name that sounded oddly familiar.He gave up with a huff after a full minute of digging through his troubled memory,and glared at Jonathan who chuckled dryly.

"I am the son of Ronda Ellis Dennis,the former FBI agent...Psychic Unit,to be more exact."

"Ronda?!as in Madam Red?" exclaimed Evan and his voice cracked from how excited and amazed he was.

Ronda was a crazy woman with some impossible powers.She was his idol when he was a kid.He used to admire her courage and strong will,when she used to oppose his father and his methods.She was the only person who confronted and stood against him,which made Evan's love and respect for her grow even more.

"She was amazing."he muttered sadly as he remember her early death.That day made Evan so determined in joining the police force and chase away corruption.Even as a child back then,he could tell that her death was no accident,as the police deemed it to be.

"That she was,"Jonathan mirrored his expression."So was Janey.She was pretty much like her."Jonathan giggled at the memory and glanced at him with eyes glazed by tears.

"She was as crazy as my mother.Straightforward,strong,and hyperactive.She would always tell me about some crazy dreams she would have.She had the most vivid and detailed imagination,and one of the most accurate guesses...I loved how she would see good in people,even if they weren't."He gritted his teeth at the last thought and his eyes darkened.

"She trusted your father even though I told her he was up to no good."

"Jonathan,"Evan stammered.

"No,Evan.No...you wanted to know,then hear me out."Evan nodded and dejection was evident in his eyes.A struggling tear dropped on his cheek when he saw Jonathan welling down tears.

"Jonathan?"

Evan said with a tone dripping with sadness and concern.He pulled Jonathan who struggled a little bit in his grip,into his arms and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Just let it all out,Jon."

"It's not fair,Evan..."His captor sniffed and breathed a shuddered breath on his neck."It's not fair for her to die.I failed her...I failed to protect her."

"I am sorry,"Evan felt a guilty pang in his chest.He remembered the fact that she wanted to tell him something that day.The way she looked at his father with pure horror in her vibrant blue eyes.How she glanced back at him when a nurse ushered her outside his room.

That last look that was glued in Evan's memory.A look that screamed help aloud.

"I am sorry,"he mumbled again and tightened his grip around Jonathan.He kissed the top of his head."I know that my father was the reason she is dead right now,and I am sorry."

Jonathan pulled away with tear smeared face and wide red brimmed eyes.

"You don't know?!"

"What?"

Jonathan chuckled bitterly and it turned to a full on laughter.His chest shook as he lied down on the bed with his hand on his mouth.Evan watched him try and fail to compose himself.His laughter was musical and contagious that made Evan wanted to laugh as well.

"What's funny?"he demanded with an uncertain chuckle.

The laughter died and the tears were still flowing down Jonathan cheeks.He looked at Evan and shook his head.

"I am not the one to break this to you."

"What do you mean?"

Jonathan stood up and grabbed his jacket from the closet.

"I need some fresh air.I would advice you to rest a little bit."Evan frown at him and opened his mouth to argue but the other just left the room,slamming the door softly after him.

He heard him whistle for his wolf and close the door of the cabin.Evan stared at the dark night outside of the window and frowned.

"What was I suppose to know?"he asked aloud and slid down to rest his head on the pillow.He glared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours,and when his eyelids grew heavy and was close to drift to sleep,he heard the front door open again.He groaned as he sat up and glared at the bedroom door waiting for Jonathan to walk in.

After few second,the door opened and two men walked in.Evan's eyes widened as he stared at his friends and colleagues.

"Nogla?!...Lui?!"

His tall friend,Nogla grinned widely and so did Lui who lunged at Evan and hugged him dearly tight.

Amazed,Nogla said."Felix was right."

Lui pulled away and stared at him carefully.He frowned when he saw the cast on his foot and the bandage around his leg.

"That bastard."he snarled and looked at Evan apologetically."We should've been here sooner.The creep did a number on you."

Evan who was still stunned,rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"It's really you guys?"

He chuckled and they both smiled back at him.Lui turned to Nogla and they both nodded.

"We were by the cabin this whole afternoon.We couldn't just burst in and risk of losing you,so we had to wait for him to leave."

"Yeah,"Nogla confirming what the little guy said."We heard you moaning in pain and it was really hard for me to keep Lui from going mayhem at the place."

Evan blushed and his eyes widened.They heard him moan.They were there the whole time and they heard everything.It would've been really awkward if they walked in on both him and Jonathan when they were...

"Yeah,"He said nervously and felt bad for confirming something which was wrong.He was moaning in pleasure and not in pain.He was thankful that his friends thought he was groaning,yet a part of him felt bad for claiming something wrong against Jonathan.His captor,felon,and most wanted killer....his Jonathan.

"Evan,"Lui snapped him back with a stern look."We'll need your help to capture him."

Evan couldn't stop himself as his body and mind reacted on his own.

"No,Lui.You don't understand.Jonathan is different...he is not bad.He is misunderstood."He looked back and forth between his friends who gave each other knowing looks.

"Evan.We know that you must be traumatized-"

"No,"he cut Lui off and glared at them for thinking such thing.They must have thought that he was sympathizing with his captor.They weren't here to witness when Jonathan carried him to the cabin.When he cleaned and tended his wounds.When he fed him and embraced him lovingly.They didn't know the Jonathan he knew in these past few days.The man he got to know.The fragile,sensitive and caring person he can be.

"Evan,you don't understand.We aren't trying to hurt him,but to help him.He is messed up."Nogla stated and was backed up by Lui."Yeah,Evan.He thinks that he is possessed and that he is as powerful as his mother.According to what he said at the police station,he killed those people because a voice inside his head told him to."

Evan frowned and looked between them with teary eyes.His heart was telling him to not believe them,but his mind was declaring what they said as logical.

"He poses danger on himself and people around him,Evan.You have to help us stop him."

Evan stared at the ceiling with a determine look.He had a long debate with his friends and he made a decision.Something that he will follow throughout and make sure to succeed in doing.His mind and heart.One of them was tricking him and he found out who wasn't.

The bedroom door opened and in walked Jonathan.He looked at him a little bit longer than usual before he got distracted by his wolf,who whined near the closet and kept twirling around.

Evan grew nervous as Jonathan removed his wool scarf and tried to open the closet to hang it.

"Jonathan,"

Evan looked at him steely."Who shot me in the woods?"

He watched him heave an exasperated sigh,then grumbled annoyed."Seriously,Evan.I am not in the mood-"

"I need to know."he demanded sternly and Jonathan looked at him intently before glancing back at the closed closet.His expression grew cold and his eyes darkened with anger.

"I did."

"But you said-"

"You understood what your mind and heart wanted to be convinced by.You saw me that day,and you must have remembered that I was the only one there....I was the one who aimed that rifle,and I was the one who pulled the trigger and shot...but I wasn't the one in control."

"What do you mean?"Evan's breath hitched and his eyes prickled with tears.He hoped that whatever will come out from those addicting lips,to be anything that would disprove Lui and Nogla's words.Anything that would give his heart a chance to win against his decisive mind.

"I am possessed,Evan."Jonathan was now seated by his side,which made Evan push back a little.The little movement didn't go unnoticed by his captor,who nodded to himself.

"Evan.You have to believe me.I know that this is hard for you to comprehend,but I am more powerful than my mother.Me and Janey shared some strange abilities.Those abilities were the reason my parents died...that my sister died."

"Why did you kill those people?"Evan demanded.His tears weren't being held back as his hand glided under the blanket and touched the taser gun.

Jonathan gave him the same calculating look,then glanced back at his wolf who was still whining and glaring at the closet,and sighed.

"I thought you would be different,Evan."

Evan panicked and grabbed the gun,thinking that he was going to kill someone.Either kill him or Lui,who was waiting patiently to intervene.A firm hand placed on his own and he locked eyes with those icily blue eyes.They looked disappointed,sad,and mad...really mad.

"I thought you would be 'cause you have her heart."

His words were processed rapidly as his mind pieced back together the puzzling thoughts and memories.He gasped when he finally understood what he meant,and his heart broke for what Jonathan did next.

He kissed him with much passion and force that took away Evan's breath.The kiss was loving and hunger filling.He felt Jonathan's cold hand around his neck as he pulled him closer than before,deepening the kiss.

He pulled away and the look in his captor's eyes made him feel alerted.He knew that the kiss was special.It was definitive and had a finality into it.

"I know that your friends are here,Evan."he muttered nonchalantly and smirked sadly at Evan.

"Wait,"he was cut off by Lui who aimed his gun at Jonathan and nodded for him to do as planned.

Evan froze in place as he held the taser and aimed it toward Jonathan.His eyes still shed tears as he couldn't held them off.He felt that something horrible would happen.The way he kissed him told what Jonathan failed to say in words.

That was their last kiss.

Something glinted in the dim-lighted room,as Jonathan held something shiny toward Evan.He felt the panic in the atmosphere as a silence breaking bullet cracked.


	9. Chapter Nine

Jonathan closed the door behind him and heaved a heavy sigh.He stared at the window to his bedroom where he left Evan confused,and pursed his lips suppressing his anger.

Anger toward himself.

He really thought that Evan knew about why Janey died,and that was why he planned in killing him before.

Evan was oblivious of what his father did and still do.

He put his hands inside of his jacket's pockets to keep them warm in the freezing cold.He strolled toward nowhere across the woods.He just needed some fresh air and to clear his head.Thinking about his sister's death upset him.The thought of planning his future with Evan,that suddenly creeped into his mind,scared him.To promptly feel happy and smile because of Evan,unsettled him.To feel so much attached to the man he was planning to torment his father by killing him,freaked him out.

Jonathan haven't planned this.

The moment he set his eyes on the oblivious lost soul in that hockey rink,Jonathan felt that spark of life.The way Evan's eyes brightened while doing something he enjoyed.How he would hold his fist up and grin widely when he did some trick shot and successfully goal.He watched him during one of his morning runs help a racoon,whose feet got tangled in some wires.

He was stalking his every move,and learned so much about him in the process.

He even watched him sleep for many nights,holding his knife close to his throat.He remembered how he pressed his mind to slit clean that neck.That long inviting neck,yet to no avail.

He remembered crying quietly by the side of his bed,for not being able to go through with his revenge.

He hated Evan.He hated how he made him feel.

Lucky whined by his side snapping him out from his thoughts.Through those piercing grey eyes,he could tell that there was something bothering him.

They weren't alone.

"Go,boy."

He waved for his wolf,who would ran around the perimeter to check who's there.This was something he learned throughout the years he spent with this old wild canine.He could still recall the day he met him.Jonathan had just ran away from the agency and took shelter under a hollow tree.It was as cold as this day,and being lightly dressed didn't help.

He could recall hearing twigs snapping as something grew near.He hoped that day,it would be a bear that would help him reach his family sooner than the freezing cold.He was stunned to see the snowy white cub that looked like an angel sent to save him from himself.The little wolf that looked like he got lost from his pack,growled lowly.A cute growl with his ear flat on his head.They were both scared of each other,and at that time,Jonathan didn't have the energy to move as his arms were frozen around his chest,under the thick falling snow.

That night wasn't merciful on both of them,as they snuggled in each others' warmth and slept through the blizzard.Jonathan wasn't sure he would wake up,and was surprised when something slimy licked his eyes open.Lucky was whining by his side urging him to open his eyes.

A true guardian angel.

Those sparkling silver blue eyes held something that pushed Jonathan to his feet.He couldn't give up,even when his feet wobbled and his breathing jarred.Lucky kept him going,whimpering and whining whenever he stopped to rest.

They made it that day to this cabin,where they took shelter around a fire that Jonathan felt he owed to that pup.Lucky,wasn't a name he chose for this wolf to show how fortunate he was.It was a name that reminded him,how he was the one who got lucky to meet such a loving and lovable soul.

They survived that horrid winter with what would the wildlife provide.They fed and comforted each other,until Luke came into the picture.

Jonathan chuckled at the memory of how wide Luke's eyes were that day.The poor guy was unsure of what to do with both of them,and Jonathan got surprised when he did as promised and brought him food,clothes and water.He helped him get back on his feet,and forever he would be grateful to him...to both of them.

Lucky taught Jonathan how to hunt and track his prey,while Luke taught him how to use guns and how to fight.Being a retired military doctor,Luke knew everything that Jonathan needed to plan his revenge.

He first targeted those who were there when his sister died,and from there the list of culprits started to grow until it reached the mastermind.Jonathan learned that the SCU was behind his parents' accident.That Dr Fong was the one in charge of their secret unit.The same sick unit where they would use volunteered humans to host demons.

His mother always opposed that idea,knowing that demons cannot be tamed to work under humans' command.That sick bastard wouldn't listen and suggested to summon the notorious demon himself,but he needed a strong human body that would be able to keep him in check.A human who wouldn't let him gain control.

A psychic.

His mother,of course refused and raised a petition against it.That was the reason she and his dad died.Forging the will wasn't something hard for a government official to do.And that's how,Dr Fong got two seers under his custody.

What he didn't know and soon found out,was that Janey was like a mental paradox to Jonathan.Where he would communicate with spirits and demons,and she would be able to exorcise them with ease.Her abilities were scary,as she could open and close the vortex between the human world and the world in between.Jonathan knew and so did his mother.That was why she asked him to do everything he can to protect his sister...but in the end,he failed her.

She died while he was being conditioned to host the big bad demon.

When he saw her,once he woke up that day.He almost lost his mind,knowing that she died.He watched her smile happily at him and telling him that she would be okay.That she was now going to be with his parents,where she would be safe and happy.

That day,she left him something under this pillow.

Jonathan pulled out his warm hand from his jacket pocket.He stared at the shiny silver key chain,and gripped tightly in his palm.Janey stole it from someone to give to him as a gift for his birthday.He later found out,that the owl key-chain belonged to Evan.The son of that demented scientist.

His grip tightened around the key chain,cutting through the soft skin of his palm.He watched the few drops of scarlet blood on the frosty white snow.How it only needed few drops to sully such beautiful pure white.The same that happened to him,when he first tasted the feeling of revenge. His innocent and pure soul got forever soiled with the blood of his victims.

Jonathan didn't believe that SCU succeeded in illegally using his body as a host.When he ran away at the age of fifteen,there was no sign that he was possessed.Six years later,he started having some weird dreams about a black room and some one with a cheeky grin.The dreams later on,turned to sleep walking incidents.Where he would find himself in a different room than where he initially was.

He wasn't sure how to handle that,so he just brushed it off.At the age of twenty-five was when Cain,the devil spoke to him.It was when Jonathan met Evan for the first time.The jolt of electricity he felt when their fingers touched as he took the money for the pizza,awakened the monster within him.Jonathan wasn't surprised that Evan didn't remember.He was talking on his phone that day,and he even didn't wait for the change as he closed his door.

That night,Jonathan got in touch with the devil that claimed to be a friendly demon,and not how they portrayed him as.

Jonathan stopped walking and his frown deepened.Cain haven't spoke to him since Evan came here to this cabin.He wondered if Evan's presence banished the demon,since he had his sister's heart.

Could it be the whole reason why Dr Fong chose to do that operation,in first place? Was Evan used to banish the demon from both realms?

Could it be that Cain was right?

The demon's words were still lingering in his mind.

"Your ability to fight me is astonishing,"Was the first thing that demon had said to him.To say Jonathan was scared,was an understatement.He freaked out that day and startled Lucky who looked at him unsuspectingly.The white wolf whimpered looking terrified that day,waking up Luke who stared at him with wide petrified eyes.

Apparently,his eyes were pitch black that night.They looked soulless as per what Luke said.The demon didn't speak to him after that until the day he ambushed his first victim.It was one of the guards,that thought it was fun to abuse his body while he was unconscious,or when no one was watching.Something he found out when a repenting soul sent him videos.

It was a person who was there when his sister died.They didn't know that he was Jonathan as they contacted him through his blog about SCU.A page he created to leak what he knew about that corrupted division.

So that day,Jonathan froze infront that wickedly grinning guard,who refused to expose anything about the affiliates.He couldn't kill him and the guard knew it,taunting him for being weak.At that moment,Cain spoke to him and convinced him to do it and avenge his parents' death.His baby sister's death.His encouraging,dark filled words unleashed something within him and he slashed and cut through that man's skin.He roared in rage with every stab,leaving a bloody mess behind him.

Jonathan felt sick afterward.He hid in the cabin for days.He refused to go out even when Luke pleaded him to.The latter was supportive and didn't even flinch when Jonathan told him what he did.He told him that he had a valid reason to act that way,and that he won't be able to move on until he achieved his quest and killed them all.

"He was right,you know."

Jonathan groaned at hearing the voice he haven't missed at all.He was really hoping that Evan subconsciously banished him.

"And I could hear your thoughts,Jonathan."He didn't sound offended more like amazed.

Snorting,Jonathan replied."I know.I was hoping to not hear from you."

Totally ignoring him,Cain went on."About that.Your lover boy has something weird about him.I couldn't reach you,nor feel any presence as I feel right now."

"So,I was right,"Jonathan mused and added."About both Evan and us not being alone."

"They're demons."Cain confirmed."Mercenaries so to speak.They were sent to get me,with or without you,Jonathan."

It didn't shock Jonathan as he knew he was used just as a vessel.The valuables here would be Cain and Evan.That crazy scientist proved to be smart after all.He may have found a way to transfer Janey's abilities to Evan.A human with no psychic roots.He must have anticipated that Jonathan would flee away,or maybe he was the one that made it quite easy for him to do so.He always wondered why it was so easy to escape that day.How the doors weren't locked as they should be.

"Bingo!" Cain shouted making him groan from the beginning of a headache.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew,and I told you that day.You're the one who refused to listen.I am a reform in my realm,and I was targeted for trying to stop this mockery that SCU was doing.I fought for my throne fairly,and when I was about to voice my first command.Forbidding demons from being play toys to humans,I was being called by a teenager."

Jonathan could clearly note the irritation in his voice.He was right about the part of him trying to explain who he was.Jonathan wasn't listening as he always would block him out.

"And how many times I have to say that I didn't invite you.You are the one who illegally jumped into my body."He retorted and was cut off from ranting even more,when he heard his wolf howl.

He followed the clear trail of Lucky's paws toward the back of the cabin.

"I wasn't uninvited.You were not in your right mind when you spoke the invitation,but you did speak it.What's more,you invited me in particular,not just any demon.And you invited me in such way that I could not refuse the call."Cain resumed the conversation,making Jonathan ponder at what he said.

Believing that what he said was true,It would explain why he wasn't killed whenever he was almost caught.It would explain why demons were the one sent here to catch him.It would give them an advantage with Evan being here to trap him.

"Yeah,"Cain conceded."You're weak when around that man.Maybe him being human with a powerful seer's heart served as an energy drainer.And I am not talking in the good way."

Jonathan understood the sly hint from what he said,and couldn't help but blush at the fact of Cain being there when they did it.

He reached where Lucky was staring at the bushes and growling dangerously at whatever was there.He looked scared,though.He kept stepping back and whimpering.Jonathan knew what it meant,and actually could see someone trying to be tactical wearing a green jacket in the snow covered woods.

Note the sarcasm.

He patted Lucky's head who looked at him in bewilderment,probably feeling Cain's energy.And they both walked back toward the cabin.

"That's one stupid demon,"Cain remarked and Jonathan hummed in agreement.

"There is one inside.I can sense him."

Jonathan tensed at hearing that,but he couldn't leave without clearing everything zith Evan.He deserved to know.

"I won't allow you to get me-"

Cain was abruptly silenced when Jonathan walked inside the warm cabin.His theory was proven right when that demon stopped talking.Evan was indeed draining his energy,and he would be the death of him.

The way Evan looked hesitant confirmed what Lucky was whining about.His wolf stared at the closet with the same familiar fear in his eyes.Evan as well wasn't listening at what he was saying and looked convinced and determined with what the strangers poisoned his mind by.

His throat tightened and for a moment he thought he might cry.He rarely let himself cry,especially infront of the people he loved.Seeing the hot tears on those flushed cheeks pained Jonathan.He knew that Evan didn't want this,but it still hurt how he chose to believe them without giving him room to explain.

He stared at those swollen lips and wanted to feel them one last time.He could die happily knowing that he was loved by kissing him,and he did.

The moment his lips latched on Evan's,he knew that he was too far to let him go.too addicted to the sweet taste to pronounced it as their last.The force and hunger of the kiss gave him the strength to fight.

It did hurt seeing that taser gun pointed at him by the man he loved.And he could see the shock in Evan's eyes when the stranger came out of the closet with a gun in his hands.Jonathan looked at Evan the whole time,ignoring the demon hosting human,and pulled out the thing that was dear to his heart.The owl key chain glowed and he could feel the panic as a bullet rang in the room.

Jonathan stared with wide eyes,as his guardian angel took the hit and lied down on the ground with dull,terrified eyes.He threw what was in his hand and held Lucky close to his chest,letting the tears he tried to stop before,pour from his eyes.Lucky whined faintly watching with a certain glint as his breathing grew heavy.

He was dying and it was his fault.

He looked at the stranger with hatred as he tried to lung himself on him.He didn't know when the tactical guy showed up and a second bullet cracked hitting Jonathan in the chest.

Jonathan who held his wound watched how Evan tried and failed to get up from the bed.Sobbing uncontrollably and yelling something at the others.He caressed one last time with his bloody hand,his dying wolf and stood up to attack them again.Hoping this time they won't miss and kill him.

But they didn't.

When the tall goofy guy aimed his gun again to kill him,two wires shot through him and his body wobbled to the ground in a loud thud.Evan who snatched the gun aimed it at the shocked terrified little guy and looked at him with conviction.

"Leave,Jonathan."he pleaded as his hands shook."Please,go...go!"he yelled and Jonathan couldn't feel his legs as he ran through the cruel woods.He ran aimlessly with the good and bad memories flooding in.The memory of him talking to his first ghost who asked for guidance.Him and Janey playing video games,and him being a sore loser.

Him and Janey at his parents' funeral.Both being looked at like some freaks for not shedding any tears.His memory of his first kiss that he shared with a boy who was dying,as his body rejected hosting a demon.Him with Lucky running through the woods and cornering a deer.The memory of his slimy warm tongue that always woke him up every morning.

The last thing Jonathan saw was Evan's smiling face as his feet slipped on the snow,making him slide down toward a cliff.


	10. Chapter Ten

"Any updates about his whereabouts?"

That was the first thing Evan asked when he answered Craig's call.It has been three months since he got back home,and many things got unfolded.Evan learned about the fact why he had Janey's heart,and why he was the one sent by his father to track Jonathan.

A week after he got back,and after the horrid news of Jonathan's death.Evan chose to investigate further than just sulk and mope around the house for losing Jonathan.Even though there was no body to be found,Delirious was confirmed dead by Nogla.He saw his body down the cliff with blood around it,and it would be impossible for anyone to survive that fall.

Due to a sudden blizzard that occurred that day,they were unable to retrieve the body.And the thick snow did its job in burying him several feet under.

Craig informed him that he tried his best to get Jonathan's body back,but they weren't able to find it.Evan actually felt a bit happy that Jonathan died in a place he liked.His spirit was free and resided around somewhere as pure and serene as him.

He just hated that the last thing he saw morphed on Jonathan's face,was disappointment,hurt,and sadness.He was the one who made him feel that way,and it pained him.

At that time,what Jonathan said made no sense than what Lui and Nogla told him.

Evan blamed himself for losing someone who stole his heart and made him feel complete,for the first time in his lonely life.If he did have a little bit of trust in Jonathan,he would've figured out that he was being truthful.That SCU and his father were the bad guys and not him.

He started investigating when a video was leaked to the media.A video showing Jonathan and some other subjects going through some sick experiments.A video of his dad talking about how Janey was the key,but due to her fragile and sick body,he needed to transfer her abilities to someone else.Someone with a capability to sustain that power.

The news circulated quickly around the world,and many investigations were conducted.Protests and riots were held everywhere to bring his father to justice.A man that people called as a crazy scientist,and Evan couldn't agree more.SCU took the major hit,and its major unit was being investigated for illegal human hosting.Needless to say that there were several cases found.

Evan was shocked when he saw his file,and he carefully studied it.He was more disgusted when the nurse involved in those heinous crimes,came forward with more evidence.More evidence about how cruel and relentless his father was.She told him about Janey and how he was chosen to hold her powers.How her ability to open and close the vortex was a threat to SCU.

Apparently,Dr Fong,his father knew that she would grow up with the same believes as her mother.Janey being even more powerful,she could've easily terminate their sick business.He knew that he needed to act fast,and killing her without keeping her abilities was out of the question.His father knew that his best option was to transfer those abilities,and who was better subject than his own son.Someone who he could easily manipulate to work for him.

The nurse told him how Jonathan was a better choice to host Cain.A demon who was ironically honorable and refused to bow down to humans.More importantly to his father.

Dr Fong's plan was to let Evan chase Jonathan,and since Evan was conditioned to kill off Cain slowly,his plan almost worked.It would have worked if Felix didn't get involved and took over the SCU.

Evan zoned back in when he heard Craig heavily sigh."No trace so far,I'm afraid.The man had like vanished from the face of the earth."

Enraged,Evan seethed."He must be somewhere!You guys are just not looking."

He was angered by the fact that someone as ruthless as his father could get away with those immoral crimes.He would get away with the death of Jonathan,Janey,and their parents.

It pissed him off 'cause he was blaming himself.He felt like it was his fault that Jonathan lost his family,his freedom,and eventually his own life.

"Evan,you know that we're doing our best...We will find him and he will be executed.Trust me."His friend's tone of voice laced with sympathy,and it just fueled his fury.He didn't deserved pity and sympathy.He was as much guilty as his father.He had stole everything from Jonathan.

His sister's heart and emotionally,Jonathan's as well.

Evan never loved anyone like Jonathan,and it hurt that he didn't believe the man that did nothing but keeping him alive.A man who gently touched him,kissed him,and made love to him...A man that he forever lost.

He laced his trembling fingers through his hair,heaving a hefty sigh.

"I am sorry for snapping at you."He apologized to his understanding friend."It just,I can't Craig.I-I can't forget about him,no matter how much I tried...Not seeing him or being with him hurts."He could feel the wetness of his cheeks as he cried again.All he has been doing all these past months was crying and letting out his frustration on his friends.His health deteriorated from lack of sleep and nutrition.He could see the bones whenever he stood infront of the mirror.And the worst thing was that he believed he deserved worse than that.

He wished he could take out that problematic heart,that only caused him all this agony.

Evan collapsed on the floor with the phone in his tight grasp.Craig was silent and he knew that his friend was unsure of what to do.Craig tried many times to get him out of the house.To stop him from investigating this futile maze,but he always refused.

Evan wanted to keep going until they'd find his dad and lock him up.He wanted him dead,and wished if he had it in him to track and kill him.The investigation was his way of self-torment,and so far it was working.

"Evan?"

His friend called when the line grew silent,while he was sobbing quietly.

"Evan,are you okay?"Craig asked frantically.Feared trembled his gentle voice.

"Yes,"Evan groggily responded.He composed himself for the sake of his concerned friend and sniffed back the tears."I am still here."

"How about you rest a little bit.Tyler has yet to call me from Switzerland,hopefully with good news."

Tyler,when he learned what was going on,wanted nothing but catch his father and bring justice to those who died.He didn't rest and followed every lead to find his father,and Evan was sure that he will find him eventually.

He smiled at the hopeful and uplifting voice,and felt guilty for separating the newlyweds for almost a three months now.He could tell that Craig missed his husband,but was keeping it together for his sake.

"Okay,"He halfheartedly obliged."Please call me if there is any update."

He was about to end the call,but he remembered something."Craig,"He called hoping that the other was still on the line.

"Yes?"

"How about the video?Were you able to trace the source?"

Another defeated sigh was heard from the other end.Evan knew that whoever leaked it,was way skilled for even the FBI to trace.

"Nothing so far,and the same about that Luke guy you told us about."

He groaned loudly for his friend to hear,who added."Jonathan didn't have any relatives or friends that went by that name.And it didn't help that you don't even know how he looked like."

Evan wished he did know anything about that guy.He wished he could meet him and talk about Jonathan.He could talk for hours about his blue eyed captor without getting bored.He wanted to know how they met.How did Jonathan escape and survived.He wanted to know what he liked and what he hated....And more importantly,he wanted to know why he kept him alive.

Luke was something to Jonathan,and he hoped to learn more about him.Maybe even befriend him.Even though Evan was sure that Luke most likely hated him for causing Jonathan's death.

He hummed a sound that expressed agreement and ended the call with a lazy goodbye.He stood up from the cold floor and sat on his couch,turning on the TV to keep himself distracted.

His eyes would always drift to his fully healed foot.The scars of the bear trap were still there,and he wished to always keep them.It was something from Jonathan.A painful reminder of what he had and lost at the same time.

He brushed his fingers on the bullet and smiled at the memory of Jonathan cleaning his wound.How his tongue would stuck out in careful concentration in not irritating the wound.How he looked back at him with clouded cerulean blue eyes,when he moaned from the pleasurable pain as he bandaged his leg.Evan love how those innocent sapphires would turn dark,lustful and experienced when they met his own.

His eyes snapped toward the sound of untrimmed paws on his wooden waxed floor.The mop of snowy white fur came in a flash by his side.Lucky had that sad look on his steel gray eyes.He,as well missed his rightful owner,and would keep whining at night.He loved how Lucky easily grew attached to him.It was like he felt his love for Jonathan,and would comfort him at night by joining his cries.

Evan was glad that they were able to save him.Technically,Lucky died that night,but Evan being what he was now,saved him.He somehow opened the vortex that night,and clang to Lucky's soul pulling him back.He just wished he could so the same with Jonathan.He tried many nights to reach for him,To seek and find him,but to no avail.Jonathan's soul wasn't in the world in between.He must have joined his family,the people who truly loved.Evan couldn't blame him for choosing to give up on this life.

Lucky whined and Evan knew what he wanted.The wild canine seemed to love to snuggle with him,so he moved a little bit to give him some room to lay beside him.

His slim fingers combed the silky fur and it calmed both of them.Lucky had his eyes closed and huffed a hefty breath.He seemed to be thinking again about Jonathan.Evan felt his hot tears slip down his cheek when he started reminiscing about that love act they had.How sensual,loving and careful were Jonathan's touches.How his cold fingers caressed his burning chest.How those pink lips claimed his own gently...

A sob escaped his lips,and Lucky opened his eyes and stared at him.He looked like he understood what he was going through,and Evan got surprised when the wolf licked his tears and whimpered.That simple soothing act,made Evan cry harder.

Him and Lucky stayed that way for a while.Him crying his heart out,and Lucky comforting him with faint sad howls.The tiredness took over him and he drifted to sleep with Lucky pressed against his chest.

He woke up to the sound of his phone.Lucky looked annoyed to be awoken and so did he.He answered the call,and Craig's cheerful voice deafened him as he screamed excitedly.

"They found him,Evan.Tyler found him."

"He did?!"He exclaimed in disbelief.He felt more awake now with the sudden joy.He sat up and so did Lucky,who tilted his head with an intense gaze at him.

"Yes he did,Evan.He just called today and said that he was found in a small town in Appenzell."

"He did?"Evan whispered to himself."He did."He repeated once more with a relieved and a joyful tone.He hugged the wolf who seemed to feel his joy as he wagged his tail happily.Evan's nose nuzzled in the white fur of the wolf and he felt the happy tears.He felt relieved but yet somehow sad.Finding his dad was keeping him going and distracting him from the fact that Jonathan's death was real.Still he felt happy that finally his beloved and his family would find peace and rest wherever they were.

"Yes,Evan.He did."Craig said with a chuckle and added in a serious and musing tone."And get this,Evan."That sentence grabbed Evan's full attention as he sat up on the couch pulling his new pet by his side.

"What?"He asked nervously.

"He was tied up on his bed,when Tyler found him.He said that the local police received a call from an anon about the wanted man.He so many wounds and bruises,and was believed to be tortured for days...Tyler said that he may have lost his mind."

Evan's heart tightened a bit for hearing this about his father.He may have hated what the man did,but he still felt some loyalty and love toward him.

"Evan,"He heard his friend resume with a strain in his voice.He absently gulped and bit his lip waiting for what he would say next."Tyler said that your father had lashes on his back,and by the seriousness of his voice,it was so much even for him to see.He was apparently held there for days,maybe weeks.And went through some horrible shit by how he reacted when Tyler found him...I suggested to get him treated there,before bringing him back to the US."

Cold sweat dropped down Evan's spine at what he heard.Yes,his father deserved the worst,but this sounded far worse than he could've imagined.

The news might have traveled across the globe,but there was no way that someone would recognize him in that city.It was part of the reason why they weren't able to find him,so whoever held him there,wasn't a local.This must be someone who tracked him down with a purpose.The torture that Craig described showed how much this person must have knew or witnessed such a thing.Those were part of his father's experiments,and someone thought that he should taste a bit of his own medicine.

"Evan,"

Humming,Evan replied with inattentive hum.His mind was exploring the possibilities of whoever that was.

"Do you think that who held him there would be-"

"Luke,"Replied with certainty.It made perfect sense for him to be who tortured his father.His methods were bit extreme as Jonathan's.He must have learned it from him,or may have went through those experiments himself.

"I only asked because Tyler said that the word 'Delirious' was written with your father's lost blood,in the room they found him in."

Evan cringed at the image of his father being all bloody and weak.He always held that image of strength and confidence when it came to him,and now it seemed that someone had broke him.

Delirious.

It was definitely a revenge message from a grieving friend.He wouldn't be surprised if the so called Luke came to his front door with a clear motive to end it.Evan remembered how this stranger insisted that Jonathan should finish the job and kill him,and sometimes Evan wished that his captor did.

Maybe that way he would've been with him.

He chuckled at his hopeful thinking and sighed when Craig asked him what was funny.He wanted to say that his life right now was bitterly funny.Jonathan came to his life when he didn't have any purpose.Tracking and finding him brought the life within him.He didn't believe that he fell for him on the first day,and if it did happen again,he would've fell again and again.

He dismissed Craig's question and ended the call abruptly saying that he would pass by his office tomorrow to talk some more.

Evan strolled to the kitchen to grab something to eat.Somehow hearing that his father was caught,made him hungry.He opened his full fridge that Craig filled and studied what it contained.Nothing looked fulfilling,and he wished he wasn't this faraway from the city to call for pizza delivery.

He grabbed a beer bottle and closed the bone chilling fridge.He chucked the first gulp and hissed when it sting his throat.He walked back at where Lucky stood rigid staring at the front door with his ears perking out and twitching.He thought that he must have needed to go hunt in the woods but when he saw him sniff the air,he knew that it must be something else.Suddenly,Lucky howled an ear popping howl and jumped at the front door.He started scratching the fine wood making Evan both intrigued and a bit annoyed.

"What is it,boy?"He asked the wolf as he placed down his beer bottle and strode toward the door.A faint knock was heard and Evan felt his eyebrows quirk in question.No one but Craig and Tyler knew about his whereabouts.It was for safety procedure that they placed him in this fine cabin in the woods.This way,he was far and safe from the media's prying eyes and the unwanted conflicts of grieving families.

He peeked through the peephole and was surprised to see some guy with a red cap labelled with his favorite pizza place.He pulled back more confused and stared at the whining wolf.He howled again and whoever was behind the door called his name.

Hearing the muffle voice made Evan feel a familiar fuzziness and warmth.He didn't feel like arming himself with the baseball bat that was by the door,as he held it wide open.

His heart stopped beating for mere concerning seconds,and he felt that he was choking on air as he stared at those beautiful eyes that captivated his soul.His captor got jumped by the whimpering wolf who licked his face and nuzzled his muzzle in his neck taking in his scent.He giggled that giggle Evan grew to love when the wolf licked his neck lovingly.

Jonathan.

Evan's hand gripped the knob more tightly when his brain processed what he was seeing.Jonathan was alive and well.He was at his front porch with a pizza in a hand while the other kept petting the ecstatic wild canine.

His breath hitched when those icily blue eyes started back at his own,and his feet wobbled.He felt himself growing weak as his chest shook.He was crying again both in happiness and in fear.Happy to see the man he loved being well and safe.And afraid that he was here to kill him as he should've done all along.Evan jumped back when Jonathan stepped forward and got surprised when a cold hand laced around his wrist and pulled him toward those caring eyes,enticing lips,and the long missed face of his once before captor.He sobbed harder when his chest met the hard and warm chest of his Jonathan.

He did the same as Lucky,and brushed his nose on Jonathan's neck sniffing that scent of wilderness and sandal he missed for these tormenting,cold and lonely months.

Evan didn't know when he was dragged inside and to the couch.He pulled away to find himself in grinning Jonathan's lap and he couldn't help but smile.

He opened his mouth to ask many of the questions that made him frown,but was stopped when Jonathan pulled him to a needy and a passionate kiss.His cold pulp lips moved against his own in a flowing motion.Evan sighed against Jonathan's own,when he snapped back from his surprise and started kissing back.His elegant fingers combed and pulled that falling cap away.He pressed their faces even more hungrily claiming those long missed sweet lips.He felt Jonathan's tongue lick his bottom lip,and he opened them invitingly accepting that luscious tongue as it discovered each and every corner of his mouth.His tongue caressed and massaged his own making him moan.His throaty moan made Jonathan push him down on the couch and hovered over him.His lips were swollen and red like Evan adored.

Jonathan leaned down and brushed his lips against his teasingly.It burned and Evan felt himself leaning upward to meet them and relish in that comforting warmth.

"I missed you,Evan."Jonathan spoke huskily.His warm and minty breath made him want to crash his lips back again with those taunting one. Evan's eyes trailed back to the man's eyes and almost gasped when he saw the tears that glazed them,making them more bright and stunning.

"You saved me,Evan.It was you who saved me."Jonathan stated with a shaky voice.His dimples deepened as he smiled with tears streaks on his rosy cheeks."I wanted to give up and you brought me back."Jonathan's hand caressed Evan's cheek and he closed his eyes relishing the pleasing feeling."Your smile,"His Ex-captor said as his thumb brushed his lip stealing away the air from Evan's lungs."Your eyes,"

Evan opened his eyes and looked back at the eyes that showed nothing but sincere love and care.Jonathan's hand trailed down to his chest and his nail brushed against his clothed nipple making him grunt in pleasure.

"Your hot body,that warmed my dead heart."Jonathan's hand sneaked under his shirt pulling it up.Fiery tingles stung Evan's chest where that cold soft hand caressed.He couldn't help but squirm in need for more.

"Jonathan,"He whimpered and gasped when he felt something lick his cheek.Evan looked up and groaned when he found a wolf muzzle close to his face.Jonathan had a hand covering his mouth as he tried to stifle back a laughter.He couldn't as he wheezed at his brightly red face from embarrassment.

He pulled a nearby cushion and hit Jonathan across the head,making him lean back on him while laughing even harder.Lucky joined as well,howling happily.Evan couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight.

They sat there enjoying each others' company in silence,as they ate the delicious pizza.Evan never felt more hungry in his life and he ate while he felt Jonathan's eyes on him.

"Need a drink?"Jonathan asked as soon as he let Lucky out to hunt for his dinner.

Evan nodded while munching on the last piece.His eyes followed that lean figure,taking in and memorizing every inch.Even though Evan knew every part of that body,but he couldn't help and feel like it was the first time whenever his eyes got captured by him.

Jonathan sat down and must have noticed that he was gazing at him.He gulped thickly when he leaned down and bit down the end of the last bite that Evan absently held between his teeth.The blue eyed angel smirked at him and turned back to look at the TV like nothing had happened.

The tightness in his pants only increased as he stared at that bobbing Adam apple of that long luscious neck.He cleared his throat trying to clear his clouded mind and stared at him.

"How did you survived?"

He asked the question that kept nagging him the most."I mean,"He went on when Jonathan arched a brow with a mischievous grin on his lips."Nogla saw you down the clip all bloodied and...dead."

Jonathan just shrugged as an answer and placed down the empty beer bottle on the nearby table.He looked back at him,and Evan saw the crave in his eyes.He didn't register that his face was growing near until their faces were mere inches apart.

"I want you."Was all that Jonathan said,and it had Evan's erection twitch inside his pants.The other didn't waste time in closing the distance between by latching his soft lips on his own.The lust was building in his body.Something Evan never felt before.

Butterflies fluttered in Evan's stomach at the gentleness of his Ex-captor's touches.

Jonathan had slid his hand under his shirt,making him release a shuddered breath from how cold his hand was.He groaned when those frosty fingers pinched his semi-erect nipple as Jonathan worked his mouth skillfully on his own.The kiss was hot,passionate and needy.

Evan's head was once again met with the soft couch.Their lips parted for few seconds as Jonathan worked himself in getting them both comfortable.Their lips met again and he felt his hand tugging his pants down.

Evan didn't know if he was living a dream and reality,and his mind was so clouded with lust to think straight.All he could think about was Jonathan and his feathered touches,soft caresses,and those sensual kisses.

Jonathan worked himself down to Evan's neck,placing soft kisses down his neck.His teeth grazed down his jaw as he nibbled at his sweet spot.It had Evan suppress a moan and expose his neck fully for Jonathan to play with.

He felt him sucking on the same spot claiming him as his.He bit down a little bit teasingly,and this time Evan released a lewd moan.

"Ahh,Jon."

The nickname worked in his favor as those sinister eyes looked back at him,and that mischievous smirk found its way to those sexy lips.His Ex-captor's hand brushed down against his hard nipples to his hips.His thumbs fiddled with the end of his boxers that Evan was aware they were a bit wet from his precum.

Jonathan worked his mouth from the nook of his neck,down to his chest.His skilled tongue licked around those pleading to be touched nips,down to his V-neck.Evan looked up expectantly at the other,and he didn't waste time in sliding down his boxers.

His fully erect member sprang up and the sexual hunger was clear on those crystal blue eyes.Jonathan had spread his legs to gain access to his member.His lips yet again placed butterfly kisses on the inside of his thighs,making him writhe in want.

"Jon,please touch me."He pleaded,and couldn't believe how horny he sounded.

He felt the now warm hand around his erection,giving it a soft stroke.Evan started moaning his beloved's name when he felt something warm around the head.Jonathan had started licking the head,before placing a kiss on the tip.He took him inside his hot mouth and sucked him senselessly.

Evan never had a blowjob from a man before,and so far this was the best.

He felt the familiar knot in the pit of his stomach,and moaned at Jonathan.

"I am going...Ahh."He wasn't able to finish as Jonathan blew him hard and fast.Evan couldn't hold it and spilled his seeds inside his mouth.

The sight of Jonathan swallowing everything turned him on even more.Wearily he pulled Jonathan over him and thanked those lips by a heated kiss.He could taste himself in his mouth and it felt so hot,making his member shamelessly twitch again in familiar crave.

He heard Jonathan unzipping his pants,and when the latter pulled away,Evan watched the fully erected penis get positioned against his entrance.He rubbed himself against him,and Evan followed the motion in sync.He felt the need of more and pushed against Jonathan earning a sensual and erotic moan from those lips.

Moans,grunts,and lewd words were heard across the house.It would surprise Evan,if their erotic cries were heard across the woods.

"Cain helped me escape."Jonathan explained.They were both snuggled on the bed.Evan had his head on his chest listening to him explaining what happened.

Evan hummed for him to continue.Although he was feeling tired and wanted nothing but catch some long waited peaceful sleep.

"Your friend saw what Cain wanted him to see.My feet did slid down to a cliff,and thanks to you,I survived."Evan felt Jonathan's hand gently lift his face to meet his gaze."I would've given up but remembering your face,your smile and voice,made me pull through.I found the strength to rescue myself,and I gripped on a sturdy tree exposed root for life...I heard that guy coming closer and for the first time in my life,I feared to die.I didn't want him to kill me before having another chance with you,and Cain helped."

Smiling,Evan pulled himself up a bit up and placed a peck on Jonathan's lips."Please thank him for me."

A dry chuckle escaped those wet and enticing lips that Evan couldn't help but stare at in admiration."I think,I did.Cain is no longer being hosted by me."

Evan lifted his heavy head from tiredness and arched an eyebrow in silent question.

"Let's just say,that your father had more than he worked for."

"You mean,"Evan gasped in sudden realization."It was you?!"

He watched nod in confirmation and pulled his head back down against his chest.

"Cain asked me to help him jump to your father's body,and I did.This way,he could experience what he caused to all of us without dying.Killing him wasn't satisfying.Besides,I couldn't deprive you from the last member of your family."

The love in those eyes didn't surprise Evan and he was sure that he mirrored Jonathan's expression.He shook his head and placed his hand around Jonathan's neck.

"You're my family now."

Smiling,Jonathan replied."I can't believe that I fell for someone I held captive."


End file.
